Saying I Love You
by SpaceRanger
Summary: Unknown secrets are unraveled iAN This series is currently under serious rewritting progress. If you wish to read then beware of more then continually errors.i
1. The Other

**DISCLAIMER:** _Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane & all other PR characters are not mine, although I did thought up the Phantom Ranger¡¦s name, character, and even being¡KHey!I¡¦m not suppose to tell you!!!Read on to find out! (If you would like to use them please let me know.)Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment & the Fox Network.I¡¦m not making any profit off this story.This is only the first part of the series so when you finish reading this let me know what you think! _

**Chapter 1The Other **

By: SpaceRanger

** **

Andros and Ashley strolled hand in hand on the Semi-deck to relax. Andros stiffened as he felt Ashley lay her head on his shoulder before forcing himself to relax. 

¡§Andros, I love this simulation, this is KO-35 right?¡¨Ashley said. 

¡§Yes it is,¡¨ Andros replied.Ashley grinned. 

¡§So now that we¡¦re back in orbit¡Kwhat do you want to do now while we search for Zordon?¡¨ Ashley asked. 

¡§It doesn¡¦t matter, Ashley.I¡¦m happy just to be here knowing that my best friend is alive and well.¡¨Andros smiled, this time his smile was genuine.¡§And I¡¦m happy that you are here with me.¡¨Ashley giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

¡§I am too.¡¨ 

¡§An unidentified ship has been detected.The other Rangers request that the two of you come to the bridge.¡¨Deca said 

¡§Thanks Deca, tell them we¡¦ll be right there.¡¨Andros said to the ship¡¦s onboard computer. 

Andros smiled to himself as the two left the Semi-deck.The door of the turbolift that leads to the Bridge slid open and the two of them walked out. 

¡§What is it guys?¡¦Andros asked going to his leader/battle mode. 

¡§Deca¡¦s tracking something but I can find anything!¡¨T.J. said frustrated, glaring at the camera staring down at them. 

¡§Receiving incoming transmission from the unidentified vessel,¡¨ Deca said a bit smugly for a computer.Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ashley trying hard not to laugh. 

¡§Rangers,¡¨ A familer voice said 

¡§It¡¦s the Blue Senturion!¡¨T. J. exclaimed. 

The six teenagers beamed as the Blue Senturion walked on to their bridge and they introduced Andros to him. 

¡§What in the Power¡¦s name brings you here Blue Senturion?¡¨Their android, Alpha 6, asked. 

¡§I have been asked to relay a private a message to Cassie and Andros,¡¨ the Blue Senturion said. 

¡§From whom?¡¨Cassie asked in a hush voice, Ashley could see hope on her best friend¡¦s face. 

¡§I believe you may have heard of her.¡¨ 

¡§Is it¡K¡¨ 

¡§It is relayed to me by Dimitria in the concern of the Phantom Ranger.¡¨ 

¡§We¡¦ll leave you guys alone.¡¨Ashley said as the Rangers turned to leave. 

¡§Dimitria has also requested for Ashley to view this message.¡¨Blue Senturion added.Ashley stayed on the bridge while the others teleported away 

¡§Alright then,¡¨ Cassie said. 

¡§Let¡¦s see it.¡¨Andros added. 

The Blue Senturion¡¦s visor glowed and a holographic ray shot out of it and on to their viewscreen. 

¡§Cassie, it is I Dimitria, you must help a fellow Ranger in need.¡¨ 

¡§I know that you will be busy with your schooling soon are you not?That is why I am requesting you, Ashley, and Andros to come to Inqurious as soon as possible.¡¨ 

¡§I must leave now to tend to the other wounded.Be careful Rangers and May the Power Protect you all.¡¨The transmission ended and Cassie teleported away. 

¡§Starting Second transmission.¡¨ 

¡§Greetings Andros.¡¨Dimitria said.¡§I am Dimitria of the planet Inqurious.This message will be a shock to you.You do remember the time when you and Zhane came to our planet on a visit?¡¨ 

¡§I remember that day.¡¨Andros said, ¡§That was when Zhane and I received the Astromorphers and given more training.¡¨ 

¡§Do you not also remember meeting a young boy who had a tendency to disappear and reappear and would, furthermore, always make the highest score when the you and the Zhane were learning tracking?¡¨Andros nodded. 

¡§That young boy is your own identical twin, Andros, stolen at birth.Zordon had found him on one of his political trips.¡¨ 

¡§I knew there was something familiar about him but I just couldn¡¦t put my finger on it!!¡¨Andros blurted out. 

¡§You and your brother were not informed of each other, or that would have interfered with your brother¡¦s training and his destiny.¡¨ 

¡§Because you are related to the young boy, it is my request for you to come, along with Ashley to Inqurious.Cassie will attend also but first you must go to the Power Chamber and get the supplies that are hidden in the old Zeo Power Chamber, Billy, the original Blue Ranger will aid you in the search.Billy is currently on the planet Aquaitar.I must bid you good-bye for now and may your journey be free of incidents.¡¨ 

¡§That was not meant to be funny was it?¡¨Ashley remarked.Andros shook his head still shocked by the discovery. 

¡§Alright everyone get into your positions, we¡¦re headed for Aquaitar, back to Earth, and then we head for Inqurious.¡¨Andros commanded as soon as the other Rangers teleported on to the ship. 

¡§Yeah!We¡¦ve got questions that need answers, although we¡¦re headed for Inqurious where we¡¦ll end up getting more questions then answers!¡¨The Ranger chuckled at Zhane¡¦s true pun. 

It was several hours before they reached Aquaitar, Billy had already been informed of the situation and as soon as they arrived they were able to pick him up as soon as they reached Aquaitar.Billy helped them find the equipment that Dimitria had requested and decided to stay on Earth for a while to rebuild the destroyed Power Chamber until the Rangers returned to take him back to Aquaitar. 

They reached the planet Inqurious in only a few hours, Andros and Ashley had told them they could either move around on the planet or they could stay on the Megaship until they returned.The other Rangers agreed to stay on the Megaship.Andros promised Cassie that they would call her when their appointment was done. 

¡§State your reason for being in Dimitria¡¦s home.¡¨A guard said.Andros knew that it was standard procedure for they had already seen who they were and their reason. 

¡§I am Andros of the Kerova system, my partner is Ashley of Earth.We are here on Dimitria¡¦s request.¡¨ 

¡§Enter Andros of the Kerova system and Ashley of Earth.¡¨As soon as the guard opened the door, let them in, and move out of earshot Andros heard Ashley giggle from beside him. 

¡§What¡¦s so funny?¡¨Andros asked with a smile creeping on his face. 

¡§Did that guard have to be so formal?¡¨Ashley asked still giggling¡§It¡¦s not like we¡¦re royalty or anything¡K¡¨Ashley paused in her talk but not in her walk before she added, ¡§Are we?¡¨Andros chuckled. 

¡§I think my brother is royalty thanks to the part of being adopted by Dimitria.¡¨Andros said keeping quiet about his parents.Andros looked back at the guard¡§I think my brother always plays ¡¥I am Andros of Kerova system¡¦ a lot, I guess that was why he was surprised when I introduced you.¡¨Ashley flashed a smile that melted his heart as usual. 

Dimitria was at the front door waiting for them when they finally reached her home. 

¡§Greetings Andros and Ashley.¡¨ 

¡§Hi Dimitria!¡¨Ashley exclaimed and hugged her mentor.¡§We were worried about you not surviving the attack on Eltar.¡¨ 

¡§I appreciate you and the other Ranger¡¦s concern,¡¨ Dimitria said.¡§Now come, we need to hurry your brother is giving up the chance to live.¡¨ 

¡§What?!¡¨Andros and Ashley exclaimed with panic.Dimitria leaded the way with Andros and Ashley jogging beside her.The two had had wanted to run instead but courtesy and Dimitria¡¦s fast paced walking only allowed them to jog.When they reached their destination, Andros gasped, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.From beside him Ashley voiced his thoughts from beside him. 

¡§It¡¦s like looking in a mirror¡K¡¨ 

Andros nodded with agreement.Andros slowly walked up to his brother and laid a hand on his brother¡¦s shoulder.Andros noticed that Ashley was staring at his twin.He frowned and turned to see what she was looking at and, for the second time, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened with disbelief as an object shimmered and appeared his brother¡¦s chest. 

His twin brother was the Phantom Ranger¡K 

At that moment, a doctor came in._¡¥Bad timing Doc.¡¦_ Ashley thought pitying the poor fellow as Andros grabbed him by the shirt he was wearing.Ashley could see that the doctor was startled at Andros¡¦s aggressiveness. 

¡§I want a full report on my brother NOW!!!¡¨Andros snapped.Ashley winced at the anger in his voice._Uh-Oh, the Doc¡¦s in for it. _

The two was given a full report all right.Ashley listened and imagined what she would have done if Andros had been hurt as badly as Phantom.An idea popped into her mind in an instant. 

¡§I know what to do!¡¨She piped up.Andros turned to her with surprise visible on his face. 

Moments later, Phantom became conscious. He sat up and turned his head toward them.One glace at them and Ashley saw surprise in his eyes. 

¡§Hi I¡¦m Ashley Hammond.¡¨Ashley said extending her hand, Phantom paused and them extended his own and the two grasped each other¡¦s wrist in a strangely familiar way. 

¡§I am called Andros James¡¨ 

¡§I am called Andros.¡¨Andros said from beside her.¡§I am also your brother.¡¨Phantom¡Kthat is Andros James stared at him and unconsciously echoed Ashley¡¦s own words he said. 

¡§It¡¦s like looking in a mirror.¡¨Suddenly there was the loud noise of their communicator beeping. 

¡§This is Andros what¡¦s going on?¡¨ 

¡§Astronama has sent a monster to Earth.¡¨Ashley groaned. 

¡§Where are the others?¡¨Andros asked. 

¡§T.J., Carlos, and Cassie are headed toward Earth on the Delta Megaship.¡¨Ashley could have sworn she heard a sharp intake of breath when Deca said Cassie¡¦s name.The look on Andros¡¦s face confirmed what she heard. 

**_*Did you really hear him do that?*_**She wondered.Andros looked started. 

**_*Yes I did Ashley, I assume that my brother is in love with Cassie.*_** Ashley nodded ignoring the strangeness of having Andros talking to her mentally for the first time.Out loud she said, ¡§Come one we have to go help.¡¨Andros nodded in agreement. 

¡§I¡¦m coming with you.¡¨Andros James said.The two Astro Rangers nodded as one. 

¡§Let¡¦s Rocket!¡¨The pair said calling for their morpher.They input their codes into their morpher and where Andros and Ashley once stood now stood the Red and Yellow Ranger.Beside them, Andros James had already morphed into the Phantom Ranger. 

¡§Cassie look out!!!¡¨Cassie heard T.J. shout.Too late, the monster had already slashed her across her chest and kicked her hard enough to knock her away from the battleground and into a wall.That took the wind out of her.She laid on the ground her body refusing to move, the monster laughed at her weakness and got ready to kill her. 

Andros and Ashley rushed to help Zhane who was in the middle of a bunch of Quantrons knowing that Andros James would go and help Cassie. 

¡§Duck Ashley!!!¡¨Andros yelled.Ashley didn¡¦t question his motives and ducked.Andros fired his Astro blaster at the spot behind her just as she fired at the Quantron sneaking up from behind him 

¡§Thanks!!!¡¨The two said to each other.Andros grinned under his helmet as he sent a Quantron to Zhane¡¦s direction. 

¡§About time you two showed up!¡¨Zhane teased.¡§We thought the party should start with out you!¡¨Andros rolled his eyes 

¡§Funny Zhane.¡¨The couple said at the same time. 

¡§Cause tonight is the night when two becomes one~~¡¨ Zhane sang, badly. 

¡§Sing better or Shut up Zhane!¡¨The two said, Andros had a feeling that Ashley was glaring at his best friend at the same time he was, but he couldn¡¦t be sure.Zhane laughed. 

¡§Come On!We need to help the others!¡¨Carlos shouted from behind them. 

¡§Right!¡¨Andros said snapping back to realty 

She felt the pain as the sword slashed through her.The monster tried to slash her again, but with her vision dimming all she saw was a blurry figure of her savior before she lost conscious 

Some how, he knew that Cassie was unconscious but he didn¡¦t take the time to try to find out why.Right now his main worry was to keep the monster away from Cassie and destroy him. 

¡§Phantom Get Down!!!¡¨The Blue Ranger shouted.Andros James knew better then to question the Blue Ranger, so he ducked.Blue laser fire went over his head. 

¡§Let¡¦s end this together now!¡¨Andros James said as he caused his Phantom Blaster to appear. 

¡§Let¡¦s!!!¡¨The Blue Ranger agreed.¡§On Three!¡¨ 

¡§Three!!!¡¨The two Rangers said as one and fired their blasters causing the monster to be destroyed. 

¡§Good job guys!¡¨Andros exclaimed, ¡§Now let¡¦s get back to the Megaship.¡¨ 

¡§Phantom¡¦s been there for more then an hour!¡¨T.J. complained to Carlos on the Bridge.Andros exchanged a glace with Ashley and saw her roll her eyes. 

¡§T.J., quit complaining, Phantom wants to be there when she wakes up.

¡§That doesn¡¦t mean that he should hog the medical room for just the two of them, I need to fix my arm before it gets infected.¡¨ 

¡§That¡¦s what you get for taking the safeties out of the simulation while attacking a sharp monster.¡¨Andros said amused by his teammate¡¦s complaints. 

¡§Yeah well *I* wasn¡¦t the one who programmed it to a level 3!¡¨T.J. whined.Out of the corner of his eye, Andros spotted Zhane trying hard not to snicker. 

¡§What¡¦s so funny?¡¨Andros asked with what Ashley refers to as his Poker face. 

¡§Well, I uh¡K¡¨ 

¡§You!¡¨T.J. growled with mock-anguish ¡§I saw you pump it up to level 3!¡¨ 

¡§Well how was *I* suppose to know that you were there?!¡¨Zhane protested. 

¡§Oh, did I mention that Zhane always battles that specific monster with the safeties off and pumped up to level 3?¡¨Andros asked innocently.It was the truth, but Andros didn¡¦t like to draw unnecessary attention to himself so he didn¡¦t tell them that Zhane had picked up the habit from him although he battled 2 of those monsters at level 7.Andros saw the love of his life looking intently at him and he knew that she knew about that though he didn¡¦t straight out ask how. 

¡§God!Man what are you trying to do kill yourself?!¡¨T.J. said with wide eyes. 

¡§Well no, I picked up that habit from our fearless leader, Andros, who I have to mention, battles 2 of those sharp monsters, safeties off, blindfolded, level 7, and without morphing, and still doesn¡¦t get hurt.¡¨Zhane said 

¡§Yeah sure Zhane,¡¨ Andros said with false sarcastic tone as he tried to keep himself from squirming at his teammate¡¦s stare. ¡§Quit making up stories about me.¡¨Zhane looked at Deca¡¦s security camara 

¡§Deca would you play the video on the view screen?¡¨Zhane asked. 

¡§Certainly Zhane,¡¨ Deca said and played the video showing Andros battling 1 monster, morphed. 

_¡§Deca put in another monster.¡¨Andros said after sending the first monster flying.The monster appeared and ran at him.Andros fought both of them with ease, skill, and anger. _

_¡§Deca pump it up to level 4,¡¨ Andros said ¡§Power Down!¡¨The two monsters ran at him and he fought back, there was genuine anger in the young man¡¦s eyes.Andros tripped the two monsters with a kick and knocked their heads together. _

_¡§Deca can you simulate a blindfold for me and pump it up to level 6?¡¨ _

_¡§Certainly Andros, and the safeties on this simulation is still off.¡¨ _

_¡§Thanks Deca,¡¨ Andros said, he wrapped the blindfold around his eyes and stood at ready stance.The monsters decided to take advantage of him and ran at him from different directions, Andros leaped and kicked one of the monsters on it¡¦s back, sending it sprawling as the other monster ran into him. _

_¡§Level 7, Deca!¡¨Andros shouted.Monster 1 went one on one with Andros, his companion was stalking behind the young man getting ready to kill him.Andros lifted Monster 1 up over his head and threw it at Monster 2 who stabbed Monster 1, ending Monster 1¡¦s so called ¡¥life¡¦.Andros wrenched the weapon from Monster 2¡¦s grasp and destroyed that monster. _

_¡§Deca, end simulation,¡¨ Andros gasped out._Then the screen went blank.T.J. shook his head.Andros noted that Zhane had already left. 

¡§You guys are crazy.¡¨Carlos said shaking his head in disbelief also. 

¡§Yes, well, I was¡Kuh¡Kunder¡Ka lot of stress at that time.¡¨Andros mumbled.He didn¡¦t realize he had stiffened until Ashley touched his shoulder giving him the comfort and warmth he needed allowing him to relax. 

¡§Well remind me next time not to get in an argument with you.¡¨Carlos said shaking his head again leaving the bridge. 

¡§Same here.¡¨T.J. called to him as he left also.Andros and Ashley were left alone on the bridge to finish their work. 

¡§Hey Andros,¡¨ Andros James said as he approached the bridge.¡§I really need to get back to Eltar.I can¡¦t hold out much longer.¡¨ 

¡§Did you talk to Cassie?¡¨Ashley asked.Andros James nodded. 

¡§Yeah, give her this when she gets better.¡¨Andros James said handing Ashley a box wrapped with black, pink, and had a drawing the exacted same shape and color of his ruby. 

¡§We¡¦ll be sure to give it to her my brother, take care of yourself.¡¨Andros said. 

¡§Thanks man, you too.¡¨Andros James said, touching his ruby he vanished from their eyes in a black and red teleportation beam. 

¡§That was sweet Andros.¡¨Ashley said hugging him.Andros smiled shyly. 

¡§Do you think so?¡¨ 

¡§Of course.¡¨ 

¡§Ashley,¡¨ Andros said hesitantly ¡§I¡Kuh¡KI have to go run a system check on the Engines.¡¨He cursed at himself; that was not what he had wanted to tell her. 

¡§Looks like we¡¦re splitting work again.¡¨Ashley mused, ¡§I¡¦ll run a check on the consuls on the Bridge okay?¡¨ 

¡§Sure,¡¨ Andros said, being an apprentice of his Diplomatic father he could keep his face from showing his disappointment at the fact that they were not working side by side.Andros knew that Ashley did not know what he had wanted to say all she knew was what he told her that he had to go run a system check on the Engines.Andros of KO-35 then headed down toward then Engine room vowing to himself: 

**_ _**

**_*Someday, I will tell you.Someday Ashley Hammond¡K* _**

There, I¡¦m finally finished, tell me what you think! 


	2. The Capture

**DISCLAIMER:** _Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane & all other PR characters are not mine.The only character that is mine is Honorlord who will be making a very **short** appearanceJ.(If you would like to use him please let me know.)Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment & the Fox Network & the song in this story belongs to the Backstreet Boys¡¦s album Backstreet Boys Millennium entitled, ¡§Back to Your Heart.¡¨I¡¦m not making any profit off this story nor the song._

** **

**Chapter 2The Capture **

By: SpaceRanger

** **

Andros runs one final scan of the engines before going to the bridge to put away his pad.When he arrived he finds Ashley with her head on her bent hand and the other had stretched out and grasping a different pad.Ashley¡¦s eyes were closed and her short, blond-brown hair was shifted to her left.Andros smiled and lifts her into his arms from her chair after putting both of their pads on a different console.He first goes to her quarters and finds (to both his dismay and happiness) that it¡¦s locked.Andros then carries her to his quarters and puts her gently on his bed.He removes Ashley¡¦s boots from her feet and her gray flight jacket uniform.Andros tucks her in, placing his blanket over her.He smiles to himself and kissed her forehead before going out.He comes back in a few hours later and climbs into bed with her and falls asleep with a contented smile on his face. 

Andros awakens when he heard a soft moan from beside him and felt someone¡¦s head in his arms.He grows concerned and remembers what had happened last night with a small smile.He gets up from his bed with the smile still on his face. 

¡§Deca,¡¨ he called softly. 

¡§Yes Andros,¡¨ the soft famine voice of the ship asked. 

¡§Are the others awake?¡¨ 

¡§No Andros,¡¨ Deca replied.¡§Would you like me to wake them?¡¨ 

¡§No Deca and don¡¦t disturb Ashley¡¨ Andros said as he heads for the showers.After he showered he proceeded toward the mess room with his jacket in hand.He goes to the Synthetron and gets his breakfast.Andros sits down just as the others started to arrive. 

¡§Morning T.J.¡¨Andros said as T.J. came in, his eyes semi-opened.The young man grunts his reply.T.J. pressed a button and sits down on the bench with a hard thump as Carlos comes in with his head down and his eyes closed. 

¡§Morning Carlos.¡¨Carlos does the same as T.J. and lands beside T.J., who had moved over to allow him to sit next to him on the bench while at the same time dumping ketchup all over his food. 

¡§Morning Zhane.¡¨Andros said as Zhane comes tumbling in tripping over his own two feet.Zhane gives him a grunt of acknowledgement after he yawns.Then, his best friend sits down across from him and yawns again.Andros takes T.J.¡¦s hadn¡¦t been eaten muffin and threw it in Zhane¡¦s mouth. 

¡§Hey!¡¨Zhane exclaimed, well actually he said ¡§mmph!¡¨ due to the muffin in his mouth.Both T.J. and Carlos looked up to see what the light skin boy was saying and chuckled.Zhane bit down on the muffin, chewed, and swallowed it. 

¡§That was not funny.¡¨Zhane scowled.Andros shrugs his shoulders and smiles.¡§I¡¦ll get you later.¡¨The four boys continue eating.Ashley comes bounding in, happily, with Cassie beside her, both having big grins on their faces.Carlos took one look at the two girls and scowls, grumbling.¡§I don¡¦t know what you girls are so happy about, it¡¦s time for school again!¡¨The two girls laughed.Ashley sits beside Andros grinning like what on Earth was called a Cheshire cat. 

¡§Of course you won¡¦t Carlos!¡¨Cassie teased, ¡§You really aren¡¦t the morning type.¡¨Then, Cassie¡¦s eyes lit up, ¡§I know!Why don¡¦t you try sleeping in the morning and wake up **_grumpy_** at night!¡¨ 

¡§Shut your trap Cassie¡¨ Cassie laughs and pops down next to Ashley. 

Andros finished the last of his breakfast, gets up, and heads for the Bridge to check on the ship.The now happy group of Earth Rangers arrives on the bridge and helps him out.Afterwards, they head over to the semi-deck for their regular Ranger morning workout. 

¡§That was a great workout!¡¨T.J. said as they powered down. 

¡§I think I should pump up the workout to a tougher level,¡¨ Andros said thoughtfully. 

¡§Don¡¦t Andros!¡¨Zhane protested with horror.¡§This is suppose to be a ¡¥light workout¡¦ so we can conserve our energy for the monsters!¡¨ 

¡§We must Zhane, it might prepare us.¡¨Andros pointed out, ¡§I¡¦m going to make these programs think like the other monsters we had battled before.¡¨ 

¡§But¡X¡§ 

¡§Andros¡¦s right Zhane.¡¨T.J. said ¡§It could be useful for us.¡¨ 

¡§Alright, Alright!¡¨Zhane said throwing his hands up in surrender. 

The group then left the semi-deck to shower and change into their civilian clothes.Andros tugged at his new red shirt he had gotten and made his morpher disappear.He placed his Earth money into his semi-baggy jeans and left with the other Rangers, after giving Alpha a few instructions of course, to school. 

Andros walks with his fellow rangers to class then leaves with Zhane to see a movie.The two wandered around town having fun and goes back to Angel Grove High to ¡§pick-up¡¨ their friends.Later, they all continue on to the park, got their homework done (both Andros and Zhane couldn¡¦t help themselves, they had to help their fellow Rangers with their homework, and tease them about their ¡¥primitive¡¦ homework), and went back to the ship.Andros tells them that they need to go to KO-35 to refill the antidote box.Ashley stays behind saying that she had to go help Adelle today.Andros nodded and the group left for KO-35 leaving Ashley on Earth. 

Andros had a bad feeling about leaving Ashley behind but he shrugs it off saying to himself.¡§Ashley can take care of herself.¡¨But that feeling did not leave his mind no matter how many times he tells himself that.He pushed away the thought when they arrived on his home planet.But the alarm in his head refuses to be ignored. 

Ashley goes to help Adelle unload her Surf Spot van, the van that was taken by the thieves but than returned with Andros¡¦s persuading.Ever since that experience they¡¦ve all decide to take the time for precaution (meaning that they keep their windows tightly locked whenever they drive somewhere). 

When the day was over Ashley was paid for her help and she walked to her house taking the shortcut through the park.Suddenly, Quantrons appeared!Ashley quickly morphs and battles the Quantrons alone.They prove to be too many for her so she is quickly weakened.The Quantrons kicked her and she tumbles head over heals dropping her morpher, causing her to demorph!Ashley unconsciously reached for her communicator in her pocket that she didn¡¦t know was there and got hit on her head and blackness descended on her.Andros and the others appeared, morphed and ready.Andros was busy with his Quantrons, but when they left he sees Ashley getting grabbed by a monster. 

¡§Ashley!!!¡¨Andros yelled, his rage building up.He gets his Astroblaster out and fires once not wanting to risk hitting Ashley.The monster take a direct hit. 

¡§I¡¦ll be back Rangers!¡¨The monster growled and disappears with Ashley. 

¡§NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¨Andros screamed panicking as he ran toward the spot where they were.¡§I¡¦ll find you Ashley!I promise I will!¡¨ he said to assure both himself and Ashley before they teleported to the bridge. 

¡§Alpha, Can you see if you get Ashley¡¦s location?¡¨Andros asked as soon as he arrived on the bridge. 

¡§I¡¦m sorry Andros but I lost her signal, I can¡¦t find it!¡¨Alpha said in a frustrated and sorrowful tone of voice. 

¡§It¡¦s okay Alpha, continue scanning.¡¨Zhane said reassuring the little robot.Then, Deca said. 

¡§Rangers!I am receiving an incoming transmission.¡¨ 

¡§On screen!¡¨Andros commanded 

¡§Rangers!¡¨Growled the monster that had taken Ashley.¡§I am Honorlord; I have who you want and I am going to take her to Astronama!¡¨ 

¡§Let her go Honorlord!¡¨Andros snapped with anguish as Honorlord grabs a tied up and unconscious Ashley toward the screen. 

¡§Ahh, I will, for an exchange of one of you, for I do not like turning in girls.¡¨ 

¡§And if we don¡¦t?!¡¨Carlos snarled with bitter hatred. 

¡§Then I will give her a quick and honorable death.¡¨Honorlord said with an almost dreamy smile.¡§If you, however, do comply to my orders, meet me at the park for an exchange within twenty-four hours, starting at the end of this transmission, alone!¡¨Then, the transmission ended with Andros¡¦s face turning red with rage. 

Andros stomps off the Bridge and toward his room.He lies trying to sleep and think at the same time.Andros slowly began to fall asleep. 

It¡¦s not that I can¡¦t live without you 

It¡¦s just that I don¡¦t even want to try 

Every night I dream about you 

Ever since the day we said good-bye 

If I wasn¡¦t such a fool Right now I¡¦d be holding you 

There¡¦s nothin¡¦ that I wouldn¡¦t do 

Baby if I only knew 

The words to say The road to Take 

To find a way back to your heart 

What can I do To get to you 

And find a way back to your heart 

In his dream he sees Ashley standing in the corner dusty from the explosion at the Command Center, her civilian clothes a bit torn, and on her face was the expression of confusion and disbelief when she sees him, when he gotten back to the Astromegaship after spying on Dark Specter. 

I don¡¦t know how it got so crazy 

But I¡¦ll do anything to set things right 

¡¥Cause your love is so amazing 

Baby you¡¦re the best thing in my life 

Let me prove my love is real 

And made you feel the way I feel 

I promise I would give the world 

If only you would tell me girl 

The words to say The road to take 

To find a way back to your heart 

What can I do To get to you 

And find a way back to your heart 

He remembers being poked and Ashley tells him that he was human.He regrets giving an almost snappish response to her.He smiles when Ashley tries to impress him during  their first introduction. 

Down at Angle Grove Park a boy, a young man, and a young lady walks on a stroll talking.Both males then left the young lady to continue walking while they head over to the boy¡¦s house.The young lady bids them goodbye and trips over something a few minutes later.She picks up the item, examines it, and her eyes widened.Pocketing the item she heads back the way she came. 

Give me one more chance, to give my love to you 

¡¥Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, tell me 

The words to say The road to take 

To find a way back to your heart 

What can I do to get to you 

And find a way back to your heart 

Andros remembers her looking at him a bit bashfully and he lays her hand on her shoulder blurting out, asking, if she would go out with him to see Hailey¡¦s Comet and the spark in her eyes when she heard it. 

I turn back time To make you mine 

And find a way back to your heart 

I beg and plead Fall to my knees 

To find a way back to your heart 

The words to say The road to take 

To find a way back to your heart 

What can I do to get to you 

And find a way back to your heart 

Andros woke up from his dream and (although he was alone) rubbed his face trying to hold back his tears but to no avail.And for the first time since his sister, Karone, was kidnapped, he cried. 

This is the Second chapter of the story, tell me what you think!


	3. The Decision

**DISCLAIMER:** _Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane & all other PR characters are not mine.The only characters that are mine are the monsters that will be making very **short** appearanceJ.(If you would like to use them please let me know.)Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment & the Fox Network.I¡¦m not making any profit off this story._

** **

**Chapter 3The Decision **

By: SpaceRanger

** **

Andros left his room and, while the others left for school, headed over to Surf Spot to think and remember.Zhane was still on the Megaship, asleep, as usual.Andros could not understand how anyone could sleep under these circumstances.On the other hand, Andros knew that, for Zhane, sleeping is the only thing he does to think answers for puzzling questions.Andros was staring into space to think of answers when Adele came up to his tables. 

¡§Are you alright?¡¨Adelle asked concerned about the young man she was very fond of. 

¡§Huh?¡¨Andros said startled.¡§Oh¡Kum¡Kyes.¡¨Adelle sensed that Andros would not pursue the subject on his mind so she shrugs her shoulder and left to take another table¡¦s order. 

Andros pondered different possibilities but all required someone to be captured in order for Ashley¡¦s freedom and safety and another was too risky, he vowed will not lose any of his friends to the hands of evil. 

A young lady with blond hair who was wearing a pink T-shirt and jeans shorts come in and looked around.The lady stopped by Adelle¡¦s counter and talked with her.Adele said something to the lady and pointed to Andros.The lady thanked her and slip into a seat beside Andros. 

¡§Hi,¡¨ a cheery voice said in an accent startling him from his thoughts.Andros looked up to see the lady. 

¡§Um¡Khello,¡¨ Andros said cautiously and suspiciously.The smile on the lady¡¦s face did not faze. 

¡§May I talk to you, alone?¡¨ The lady asked in an accent that puzzled him. 

¡§Um¡K sure,¡¨ Andros said still cautious and suspicious.The two left Surf Spot and walked to the park. 

¡§The roster changed,¡¨ The lady said looking at him up and down 

¡§Huh?¡¨ Andros said confused. 

¡§Oh silly me.¡¨ The lady said grinning bashfully. ¡§Hi my name is Katherine Hillard, but call me Kat.¡¨The lady extended her hand. 

¡§I am called Andros.¡¨ Andros said extending his own and shook her hand. 

¡§Now then Androws¡¨ 

¡§Andros,¡¨ Andros corrected with a small smile. 

¡§Andros,¡¨ Kat repeated and switched to a low voice ¡§hmm, you¡¦re the Red Ranger right?¡¨ 

Andros gave Kat what Ashley labeled as ¡§The Look.¡¨ 

¡§Oh don¡¦t give me that look, Justin needs to tell someone what happened while we were out of the Ranger loop hole.¡¨Andros gave her a look of confusion. 

¡§Are you from Aquitar?¡¨Kat asked changing the subject 

¡§Um¡K no¡¨ Andros said startled.¡§I¡¦m from the Keorva system, KO-35.¡¨ 

¡§You¡¦re from there?!¡¨Kat exclaimed softly ¡§Zordan never told us there were any human life in that system!¡¨ 

¡§You know of it?¡¨Andros asked wide eye. 

¡§Sure,¡¨ Kat said with a dreamy smile.¡§I went there once on vacation, about a year ago.¡¨Kat saw that Andros was covered with a sad expression. 

¡§The reason you saw no life on KO-35 was because Dark Spector had over ran it with his own army of his so called ¡¥best¡¦ Pirahnatrons and Quantrons.¡¨ 

¡§Those fish face and tin cans?!¡¨Kat exclaimed.Andros looked at her puzzled. 

¡§What does Dark Spector¡¦s fleet have to do with ¡¥fish face and tin cans?¡¨ 

¡§Well Pirahnatrons look and smell like fish so we former Rangers and the new ones have a tendency to call them Fish Face.And because Quantrons wear a Tin armor we call them Tin Cans, sort of like those Trash cans over there.¡¨ Kat pointed to the cans that were beside the picnic benches. 

Andros turned his head to see where Kat was pointing to and grinned in spite of himself.¡§Tin Cans¡¨ Andros said grinning ¡§I get it.¡¨Then Andros remembered what Kat just said. 

¡§Kat, you just said former ¡¥Rangers,¡¦¡¨ Andros said staring at her.Kat blushed 

¡§That¡¦s right.I¡¦m the former Pink Ninja, Zeo, and Turbo Ranger before handing my powers over to someone you know, Cassie, but don¡¦t tell anyone, it was suppose to be a secret until the battles with Dark Specter¡¦s army ended.¡¨ 

¡§Your secret¡¦s safe with me,¡¨ Andros said smiling.Kat leaned forward and asked ¡§You wouldn¡¦t mind telling me how this was lost would you?¡¨Andros¡¦s smile dropped 

¡§It was all my fault.¡¨ Andros whispered, Andros opened his mouth to talk when suddenly Quantrons appeared! 

¡§Oh Shit!¡¨Andros heard Kat growled. 

¡§What¡¦s a¡X¡¨ 

¡§A curse word,¡¨ Kat said quickly.The two quickly got into their stance.Andros rushed forward and kicked his Quantron, one Quantron grabbed him from behind and another headed his way.With a determined hiss Andros gave the Quantron a kick with both feet and flipped the Quantron behind him over his head and on to the ground.Andros ducked a punch and gave the other Quantron the Attack of the Fast Fist.Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a man and the boy he met name Justin run to Kat¡¦s aid.Andros then saw a Quantron lifting its blade. 

¡§Look Out!¡¨Andros yelled and he ran at his Krovanian civilian speed and tackled the Quantron like he was playing what T.J. called ¡¥Football¡¦ 

¡§Dang man what was that?!¡¨The man with his black hair tied into a tight ponytail yelped as the blade tore a hole in his red shirt. 

¡§A Quantron that¡¦s was about to kill you!¡¨Kat said grabbing a Quantron¡¦s leg and spun the Quantron around still holding on to it¡¦s leg and it smacked it¡¦s fellow Quantrons with it¡¦s head. 

¡§They¡¦re going to pay for that!¡¨The man said with a devilish grin as he punch a Quantron ¡§That was my favorite shirt!¡¨Justin laughed as he ran toward the man who was facing him. 

¡§Tommy duck!¡¨Justin shouted with a grin he leaped up into the air and did a split kick to Quantrons. 

¡§Nice one Justin!¡¨Tommy complimented ¡§Excellent Rangering!¡¨Justin laughed saying. 

¡§Thanks Tommy!!¡¨Andros saw the three former Rangers get surrounded by the Quantrons. 

¡§Let¡¦s Rocket!¡¨Andros shouted and punched in his code 3-3-5-ej and Morphed into the Red Astro Ranger.¡§Alright it¡¦s time to do business!Spiral Saber!!!!!!!!¡¨The Red Astro Ranger ran forward placed his feet together and leaped into the air. 

¡§Drill mode!¡¨Andros shouted as he trusted his saber forward.Andros spun horizontally several times as he ¡¥drilled¡¦ his way through the wall of Quantrons. 

¡§Alright A man!¡¨Justin cheered¡§My turn!Shift into Turbo!Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!¡¨At that shout, Justin transformed into the Blue Turbo Ranger.¡§Tommy catch!¡¨Justin shouted and threw his Autoblaster at Tommy.Tommy leaped into the air grabbed the weapon and fired several shots at the Quantrons. 

¡§Silver!¡¨Andros yelled into his communicator¡§We need back up!¡¨ 

¡§No can do my friend we have company!¡¨ 

¡§We¡¦ll be right there!¡¨ 

¡§We¡¦ll¡K?¡¨Zhane said before being cut off. 

¡§Katherine do you know how to use that?¡¨Kat grinned 

¡§Yup!¡¨ 

¡§Then morph!¡¨ 

¡§Alright Let¡¦s Rocket!¡¨Kat mimic what Andros had punched in and punched the same thing in 3-3-5-ej and transformed into the Yellow Astro Ranger. 

¡§Star Slinger!¡¨ 

¡§Ready to pave the way?¡¨Andros asked. 

¡§Been Ready!¡¨The three chorused. 

¡§Then let¡¦s do it!¡¨Andros shouted ¡§Spiral Saber Booster mode!¡¨ 

¡§Star Slinger!¡¨ 

¡§Autoblaster!¡¨ 

¡§Storm Blaster!¡¨Justin called and leaped into his trusty jeep as it tore through the terrains knocking down the Quantrons. 

¡§Ready?¡¨Andros yelled. 

¡§On three!¡¨Tommy shouted 

¡§THREE!!!¡¨The four of them shouted and fired as one hands firmly pulling the trigger and keeping them there.Soon the Quantrons disappeared. 

¡§Yeah!¡¨ Justin cheered pumping his fist as he leaped into the air. 

¡§How¡¦s it going over there guys?¡¨Andros asked 

¡§Not good!Astronama sent two monster down,¡¨ Zhane said and added ¡§and neither of them is Honorlord.¡¨ 

¡§We¡¦ll be there!¡¨Andros declared. 

Zhane was still puzzled at his best friend¡¦s words but did not try to think they need to destroy those two monsters and although Zhane can think and fight at the same time this was no time to think!He ducked as the monster trusted his sword out to cut of the Silver Ranger¡¦s head. 

¡§I don¡¦t think so!¡¨Someone yelled.The voice was familiar he tried to connect the voice with a face until Cassie gasped out. 

¡§Look Zhane!It¡¦s the Phantom Ranger!!!¡¨Zhane looked and saw the figure kick away the monster that was on Cassie.Zhane was relived that it was the Phantom, but something was strange about him.Then he realized that the Phantom in front of them was a different Phantom because of his posture it was actually Phantom 2, he remember reading the upgraded news from the private galaxy channel that changes password every Earth¡¦s 24 hours that Phantom 1 had been heavily damage and the Real Phantom had asked his cousin to fill in for him until his body is healed.He knew the Phantom Armor was okay but the Phantom himself had gone into coma to heal. 

¡§Phantom Ranger 2,¡¨ Zhane corrected.But before he could utter a word he then realized that ¡¥Phantom 2¡¦ was fighting the exact same way Phantom Ranger 1 fight!!Zhane then knew something had triggered Phantom 1 to awaked before he could fully heal which was why Phantom¡¦s Posture came out different!!Zhane had a sudden flashback 3 days before Ashley was kidnapped. 

**_ *Are you sure your okay Cassie?*Zhane over heard Ashley ask.  _**

**_ *Yes¡KNo¡KI don¡¦t know¡KI feel awful right now¡Kbut the funny thing is I¡¦m not the one who¡¦s hurting!Someone Else is!!! *  _**

*_An Empathic!_* A far away voice thought to him. 

*_Yes¡KAndros, how did you know?!!!*_Zhane asked. 

*_May I observe that your mind is not shielded.*_Zhane chuckled mentally.Zhane ducked as a red blur collided with the monster he was battling.Zhane looked up to see a human ridding on Andros¡¦s Galaxy Glider playing innocent. 

¡§Oops¡K¡¨The human said in a version of the character ¡¥Steve¡¦ from one of the human¡¦s shows, ¡¥Family Matter,¡¦ ¡§¡¥did I do that?¡¦¡¨That brought laughter from all the Rangers. 

¡§Maybe you should have taken up acting, Tommy.¡¨T.J. said with a chuckle as he threw his Ax like a boomerang toward the Quantrons ¡§That was very hilarious!!¡¨ 

¡§Thanks T.J.¡¨The human known as Tommy said ¡§But I like racing much better!¡¨They laughed. 

¡§ZHANE!!!LOOK OUT!!!!!¡¨Zhane heard Andros yell a bright red blur ran toward the monster and took the shot. 

¡§ANDROS!!!!¡¨Zhane screamed but before he made it to Andros¡¦s side a familiar black hand gripped his shoulder. 

¡§Finish the battle,¡¨ Phantom orders in a way that was eerily similar to Andros¡¦s way of ordering them around. 

Andros got up off of the ground to re-join the battle.A hand gripped his shoulder in a way that was similar to his which was no surprise. 

¡§Andros,¡¨ Andros turns to his brother.¡§You and I should work together on this one.¡¨ 

¡§What do you mean Phantom?¡¨ 

¡§That monster is colored coded, it is a mix of black and red but the red is dominate meaning that we need two reds to battle this monster.Do you agree to partnership?¡¨ Phantom extended his hand 

Andros grips Phantom¡¦s wrist as Phantom griped his the same way.Nodding Andros said 

¡§Let¡¦s bring Marlack 1 and 2 down Phantom!!¡¨ 

¡§Let¡¦s,¡¨ Phantom agreed.The two got in their stance, Andros standing to the front, Phantom on the cliff above Marlack, Andros ran forward with his medium running speed and threw his weapons in the air. 

¡§Ha!I¡¦m not falling for that old trick!¡¨ 

¡§Then maybe you should!!!¡¨Phantom¡¦s voice yelled from above. Phantom had taken hold of the Andros¡¦s Spiral Saber and thrusted it downward toward the monster¡¦s neck.Andros unconsciously turned himself in to an invisible ball of flame that no scanner in the universe could hope to find and went right thorough the other monster a few seconds later.He reappeared beside Phantom and nodded grimly as they turned back to see the flames of the two monsters. 

¡§How the HELL did you guys pull that off!¡¨T.J. exclaimed 

¡§Pulled what off of what?¡¨I do not believe that I had pulled anything off the ship.¡¨Andros said puzzled he knew what ¡¥hell¡¦ was suppose to mean but he did not understand what his second Second-In-Command was asking.The group of boys was on the bridge while in the Medical Bay and the Phantom was taking care of Cassie while the others decide on their next coarse of action. 

¡§The two of you be silent!¡¨An enraged Carlos growled,¡§The answer one final time is NO!You are not going!!¡¨Carlos crossed his arms with a determined look on his face. 

¡§Chill out Carlos,¡¨ Tommy said from his position, which, at that time meant he was sitting on the consol and winked at Andros.¡§Andros is only doing his job.¡¨Carlos scowled at the two Red Leaders. 

¡§What job?!¡¨Carlos shouted, ¡§He¡¦s trying to get himself killed!!!¡¨ 

¡§It¡¦s the CCR or the ¡¥Curse of the Color Red¡¦.¡¨Tommy explained.¡§Jase and I call it that because as leader we are bound to think that what went wrong was our fault.T.J. knows that and so does Zhane, am I correct Zhane?¡¨Zhane nodded. 

¡§When Kinwon and I stuff Andros in the container which knocks him out, it makes me the leader of the group at that time I didn¡¦t have my digi-morpher yet so I would play leader with his morpher and I would blame myself when the plan went wrong or back fires.¡¨ 

¡§So it befalls us to do anything, including risking our own life to make up for the mistake we made.Isn¡¦t that right Andros?¡¨T.J. asked.Receiving no answer T.J. turns and finds that Andros was gone leaving someone else in his place! 

¡§Honorlord Show Yourself!!!¡¨Andros shouted. 

¡§Oh, it¡¦s only the Red Ranger.¡¨Honorlord said with disappointment. 

¡§Who were you expecting to show up?¡¨Andros snapped angrily. 

¡§The Black.¡¨Honorlord replied.¡§As I promised, the Yellow Ranger.¡¨Ashley appeared, still unconscious, right next to Andros. 

¡§How do I know this is the **_real_** one?!¡¨Andros demanded to know. 

¡§You **_doubt_** my honor!!!!!!¡¨Honorlord growled.Looking at Andros¡¦s face Honorlord understood his question. 

¡§That is the real one.I¡¦d suggest you allow her to keep your morpher, Astronama would probably strip you of your morpher as soon as you get on the ship.¡¨Andros turned his body away from Honorlord and strapped his Astromorpher to Ashley¡¦s wrist.His fingers brushed her hair from her face, and at contact he at once knew that Ashley had a nasty bruise at the back of her head but he detected nothing else he was relived that Ashley had only been knocked unconscious but was puzzled at how he knew this.Andros ignored his scientific mind and let his instincts take over allowing him to kiss her; he knew he wouldn¡¦t dare do it while she was awake. 

¡§I¡¦m ready.¡¨Andros said.Honorlord nodded respectively at him.Andros teleported Ashley to the medical deck turned and walked toward Honorlord.He heard his friends teleporting down and T.J. yelling 

¡§NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!¡¨Andros turned toward his friends who were still running toward him. 

¡§Don¡¦t worry about me guys.Take care of Ashley for me and tell her that I¡¦m sorry.¡¨Andros said just before he and Honorlord teleported away from the group. 

¡§Andros?¡¨Ashley queried when she awoke. 

¡§It¡¦s me, Cassie, how are you feeling?¡¨ 

¡§I¡¦ve got a headache and not from being hit on the head either.¡¨Ashley then received a dreadful feeling and bit her lips to keep from shouting out in pain.¡§Where¡¦s Andros?¡¨Cassie looked down at her feet. 

¡§You had been captured, Ash, and Honorlord threatened to kill you if we don¡¦t exchange one of us for your life.I was still unconscious and in the Med bay with Phantom when Carlos tried to talk him out of it but Tommy, Zhane, and T.J. distracted him long enough for Andros to leave the ship.Andros left to take your place as the captive and he says he¡¦s sorry.¡¨ 

¡§Oh god¡KNo¡KIt can¡¦t be¡K¡¨Ashley whispered after Cassie left.She felt two morphers on her wrist and looked down at them 

¡§Why Andros?Why?¡¨She asked as she cried into a med. pillow. 

_ _

**_ Far away someone heard her question and whispered¡K¡§Because I love you Ashley, I always well¡KI¡¦ll do anything for you and only you¡K¡¨ _**

You know the drill, tell me what you think! 


	4. Speaking His Heart

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane & all other PR characters are not mine.The only characters that are mine are the monsters that will be making very **short** appearance J.(If you would like to use them please let me know.)Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment & the Fox Network.I¡¦m not making any profit off this story. Someone else will also be writing under another name so don¡¦t be surprised if you see the continuation of this story that is under that name, for the series is still the same. _

** **

**Chapter 4Speaking His Heart **

By: SpaceRanger

** **

Andros knew he had to leave soon, but the question is when?He spent his time in the cell sleeping and stretching to conserve energy.He himself had energy storage training back on Eltar while his best friend, Zhane, was searching for the legendary Silver Ranger powers.Zhane was successful in his search and Andros had passed that training. And from time to time his training was helpful in keeping his energy stored away until needed.Come to think of it he still have 50% left over from the last time he had saved his energy. 

He curled up in a corner and dozed off a bit wondering what Ashley was doing now.In his semi-conscious state he wasn¡¦t even startled when he somehow knew that Ashley was sleeping because of a sleeping serum that she had requested Deca to give her. 

Andros James could not concentrate on his duties.He clinched his fist and slammed his fist on the computer consol. 

¡§It wasn¡¦t your fault, Phantom.¡¨A soft voice said from beside him.Andros knew that she had came up to the bridge so he wasn¡¦t startled at her comments. 

¡§I know.¡¨Andros James said frustrated.¡§But I can¡¦t help it.¡¨ It was quiet for a while as the two of them sat in companionable silence. 

¡§Ranger instinct.¡¨She piped up. 

¡§What do you mean Cassie?¡¨He asked puzzled. 

¡§Your frustration,¡¨ Cassie explained. ¡§It¡¦s a Ranger instinct.¡¨ 

¡§Are you certain?¡¨Andros James asked.Cassie nodded.

¡§Everyone feels it.¡¨Cassie says.¡§T.J., Zhane, Carlos, we all feel it.And we hate it.It gives us the feeling of helplessness.But no matter what, we can¡¦t change what had happened.We just have to hope that we would find a way to get them back.¡¨Andros James tried to cover his shock at her speech and gave up when he remembered that he still have his armor on.He wondered distractedly what would have happened to the planet of his birth¡Xcorrection¡Xthe planet he was raised on if the Eltar Colony One had already formed their Rangers. He also thought about the teammates that he should have been able to work with were they alive. 

¡§I suppose you¡¦re right.¡¨He said after a moment. 

¡§You suppose.¡¨Cassie said amusement in her tone, ¡§Well if that¡¦s the case you should get some rest.I think there¡¦s an empty room across from Ashley¡¦s and mine that you can stay in.¡¨ 

¡§Thank you,¡¨ Andros James said. 

¡§No problem,¡¨ Cassie said extending her hand to him.Andros James smiled a little and grasped her hand allowing her to assist him. 

_ You had better come back quickly brother of mine.We just found each other and I¡Xno¡Xall of us¡Kwant you back as soon as possible. _Andros James thought sternly at the stars in which his brother may be. 

Zhane sat by Ashley¡¦s side as she slept.He knew that he didn¡¦t have to, but Andros was¡X_is_¡Xhe scolded himself his best friend it was the least he could do for his sacrifice.Zhane¡¦s eyes grew blurry and he blinked back tears.A hand gripped his shoulder gently. 

¡§Are you alright?¡¨Tommy¡¦s voice asked. 

¡§Oh I don¡¦t know, my best friend allows himself to be captured, and I knew there was nothing I could do to prevent it.¡¨Zhane said half-sarcastically. 

¡§I know how you feel,¡¨ Kat¡¦s voice said.Zhane turned and saw Kat kiss Tommy.¡§Everyone of us was worried about this little unlucky leader when he was taken.¡¨ 

¡§**_Little!!!!!_**¡¨Tommy exclaimed with mock-horror.Kat giggled.¡§Yeah Kat¡¦s right.Either Ashley will break him out or he would break himself out.Just give them time.¡¨Zhane sighed. 

¡§Are you tired?¡¨Zhane asked changing the subject. 

¡§Yeah, we better get going.¡¨Tommy said. The two turned away and Tommy looked back at him puzzled. 

¡§Where do you stay on Earth? Maybe we can take you home.¡¨Zhane looked at the former Ranger with a raised eyebrow. 

¡§I live here.¡¨Zhane said tilting his head a bit. 

¡§Here?! In this room?¡¨Kat asked with both of her eyebrows raised. 

¡§Of course, this is, after all, a spaceship.And on long voyages we¡¦re bound to have rooms.¡¨Tommy nodded with understanding. 

¡§By the way do you think we can use your comm. system to just say hi to Zordan?¡¨He asked. 

¡§Um¡K¡¨ Zhane fidgeted nervously at the look on their face.¡§You can use it, only problem is you can¡¦t call Zordan.¡¨ 

¡§Why not?¡¨Kat asked puzzled. 

¡§Um¡KZordanhasbeencaptured.¡¨Zhane mumbled quickly 

¡§What?!¡¨Tommy exclaimed wide eye. 

¡§Zordan has been captured.¡¨ 

¡§Explain.¡¨Tommy said, going into leader mode he just can¡¦t seem to turn off during crises. 

¡§I don¡¦t know all the details but Phantom, Andros, and the other Rangers would probably explain it better.What I heard was the hand-me-down info that Andros, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, and T.J. told me when I woke up from hypersleep.¡¨Zhane warned before beginning his explanation. 

When Zhane finished his explanation, Tommy was so shocked that he sat down hard on the stool and Kat clang on to his hand. 

¡§I can¡¦t believe this,¡¨ Tommy whispered hoarsely. ¡§I wish I could help.¡¨ 

¡§Me too,¡¨Kat said with a sad smile. "I guess this is good-bye, for now." Tommy hugged his fiancée.Kat moved away from the two of them

¡§If you need me, you know where to find me.¡¨Kat said smiling at Zhane. 

¡§Deca, teleport Kat to¡K¡¨ Zhane trailed off. 

¡§Back to London.¡¨Kat said and gave Deca the coordinates.With a column of white light Kat disappeared. 

¡§I heard from T.J. that what you called ¡¥racing season¡¦ was over right?¡¨ Tommy nodded. 

¡§If you like, we have extra guest rooms on the ship you can stay in.I think there¡¦s an empty one across Andros¡¦ and my room.¡¨ 

¡§Thanks,¡¨ Tommy said.Zhane got out of his seat and lead the way to the guest room.They got out of the lift and nearly ran into Cassie and a black armored Ranger with a red ruby on his chest. 

¡§Hey!¡¨Zhane said cheerfully.Tommy noted that Zhane and Zack could have gotten along just fine if they had met each other. 

¡§Phantom Ranger, this is Tommy Oliver, the former Green Morphin Ranger, White Thunder Ranger, White Ninja Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, andRed Turbo Ranger before T.J.¡¨Cassie said, ¡§Tommy this the Phantom Ranger.¡¨ 

¡§I am pleased to met your acquaintance, son of Zordan.¡¨Phantom said extending his hand to Tommy.Tommy shook Phantom¡¦s hand. 

¡§You must be mistaken Phantom, I am not Zordan¡¦s son as much as he seem to be a Father I never had except with my adopted family.¡¨ 

¡§Ah, but your are,¡¨ Phantom insisted, ¡§How else would you have became the White Thunder Ranger or even the White Ninjiti?The White Ranger powers are only past down through Zordon¡¦s family.¡¨ 

¡§But what about Dimitria?¡¨Tommy protested. 

¡§Dimitria is the White Ranger of Inquirius while Zordon is the White Ranger of Eltar.¡¨ 

¡§That makes me the White Ranger of Earth.¡¨Tommy pointed out. 

¡§No one except for Zordon has ever controlled the White Tiger and the White Falcon, the fact that Saba trusted you out of every other rangers in the universe makes you the Zordon¡¦s descendent.There is also the fact that those powers are reserved only for Eltarians.¡¨ 

¡§So that makes me half Indian and half Eltarin.But what about my brother David, wouldn¡¦t he be Zordon¡¦s son too?¡¨Phantom shook his head.No, your genes are based on Zordon and your mother and David has someone else¡¦s genes along with your mother¡¦s.¡¨ 

¡§So you¡¦re telling me that we are half brothers not full blooded brothers?¡¨Phantom nodded. Suddenly the door to Andros¡¦ room opened and out stepped¡K 

¡§Andros?¡¨A voice behind them said with disbelief.Tommy turned to see Ashley standing behind them. 

¡§Are you not suppose to be asleep?¡¨Phantom asked not sounding at all as startled as everyone else.Tommy looked from Andros to Ashley and back again with disbelief on his face. 

¡§You¡¦re Back!¡¨Zhane gasped from beside him as he engulfed his friend in a hug. 

¡§Whoa Zhane, you¡¦re hugging me too tight.¡¨Andros said with a twinkle in his eyes.At the sight of Ashley Andros could do nothing but stare. 

¡§Andros?¡¨Ashley repeated softly.Andros nodded slowly.Ashley ran into Andros¡¦ arms with a sob. 

¡§Andros, I was so worried about you.¡¨Ashley said crying. 

¡§Shhh¡K¡¨ Andros said softly putting his arms around her, ¡§I¡¦m here, don¡¦t worry, Ashley.¡¨ 

The door to Carlos¡¦s room slid open along with T.J.¡¦s the two stepped out into the hall way rubbing their eye's sleepily. 

¡§What¡¦s going on?¡¨T.J. said yawning.¡§Can¡¦t you people see it¡¦s 1 in the¡KAndros?!¡¨ 

¡§Hey T.J., Carlos,¡¨ Andros said nodding at his friends.He did not let go of Ashley who had her head buried in his chest. 

¡§Welcome back.¡¨Carlos said hesitantly.¡§Um... Can someone tell me how he got back?¡¨Andros James turned his head to look at Tommy, all at once everyone, with the exception of Ashley who was still quietly crying on him, turned to look at Tommy. 

¡§It is the work of Zordon¡¦s son,¡¨ his brother said quietly. 

¡§But I didn¡¦t do anything!¡¨Tommy protested. 

¡§You¡¦re Zordon¡¦s son?!¡¨T.J. and Carlos exclaimed. 

¡§According to Phantom here I am.¡¨Tommy said in an annoyed tone of voice.¡§Now explain this to me: How the *hell* could I have brought Andros back and heal Ashley at the same time!¡¨ 

¡§You have been unconsciously using your power,¡¨ Andros said. 

¡§Now wait just a minute here,¡¨ Zhane said wide-eye, ¡§You *know* about this, Andros?!¡¨ 

¡§Sort of,¡¨ Andros admitted. 

¡§Look guys,¡¨ Cassie interrupted, ¡§I know this conversation is very intrusting but right now we need to get some sleep.Especially you Phantom.¡¨Andros suppressed a grin as he saw Cassie usher his brother into the guest room. 

¡§I¡¦ll just be¡Kuh¡Kgoing back to sleep,¡¨ Carlos said retreating back into his room.T.J. yawned nodded at them and disappeared into his also. 

¡§I¡¦ll show you to your room.¡¨Zhane offered.Tommy nodded. 

¡§Thanks.¡¨Tommy said and the two disappeared into the other guest room. 

Slowly Andros realized that Ashley had fallen asleep in his arms.Andros smiled, he was still at the doorway of his room he place one arm underneath her shoulder and the other underneath her knees, turned around, and walked in to Ashley¡¦s room. 

Andros gently placed her on her bed and tucked her in.Ashley stirred and turned her head toward him.Andros wondered idly what would happen if she decided to open her eyes. 

Ashley chose that moment to open her eyes. 

¡§Andros?¡¨She whispered struggling to sit up.Andros couldn¡¦t help but smile at the wonder in her voice. 

¡§That¡¦s me.¡¨ 

¡§Tell me I¡¦m not dreaming.¡¨ 

¡§You¡¦re not.¡¨Andros assured her looking down at the ground.Ashley reached out and touched his face. He was startled and met her gaze with wide eyes.Andros didn't move not knowing what she was going to do. He sat, frozen, as Ashley pulled his head closer to her face--and then, her lips softly touched his.Something tightened in his mind and he felt a strange desire stir within him that¡¦s hasn¡¦t stirred since¡Kthe thought vanished when Ashley stopped kissing him. 

¡§You¡¦re not dreaming,¡¨ Andros said staring into Ashley¡¦s dark eyes, ¡§But I might be.¡¨Ashley¡¦s ever bright smile lit on her face and it was all he could do to keep himself from asking her to *do that again.*His startled expression must have communicated itself to her, for her smile faded slowly. She pulled his head forward once more and, she kissed him again and he tried very hard not to let it affect him.But his efforts were in vain, and in moments he found himself responding to her gentle kiss with his own. 

*She is the One,* Andros thought dimly.His heart and his rational mind were warring within him as his pause raced and his heart won. 

¡§I care about you a lot, Ashley.¡¨Andros said quickly before his mind could edit the thought.He could see the surprise in her eyes as she said. 

¡§Say that again.¡¨Andros smiled and touched her cheek with his hand. 

¡§I care about you a lot, Ashley and I have always cared about you ever since I first saw you.¡¨Ashley's ever bright smile warmed his heart. 

¡§And you thought *you* were dreaming.¡¨Andros grinned with relief, he don't normally share his feelings with anyone and he was glad he did this time. He leaned down and kissed her a little harder than he had intended.His rational mind fought back and he quickly drew away when his more rational mind won. 

¡§I¡KI¡¦m sorry.¡¨Andros stuttered, ¡§You¡¦re tired, I should not have done that.¡¨There was an amused twinkle in her eyes and she let out an amused huff. 

¡§Excuse me, who kissed whom first?¡¨She asked.Andros smiled relieved that she was not mad at him for doing that.

¡§Good point,¡¨ Andros admitted.¡§But I should let you sleep.¡¨ Andros chuckled as Ashley raised an eyebrow with amusement and disbelief on her face. 

Ashley got out of bed, took the pillow and the blanket from the top bunk, and placed it with her own against the wall. Climbing onto the bunk, she leaned against the makeshift backrest and cocked her head at him.Andros smiled at her invitation and he joined her, crawling over her bunk and propped himself up on the pillows. He allowed his head to lean back against the makeshift backrest and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.Ashley leaned her head against his chest as she snuggled closer to him.A few seconds later Andros of KO-35 fell asleep with Ashley in his arms. 

Andros James sat down on his bunk, wrapped his hand around his ruby, and demorphed.He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.Someone gasped.Andros James snapped opened his eyes and looked around to see who had intruded into his room.His eyes widened when he saw Cassie at the doorway staring at him. 

¡§Andros?¡¨Cassie said hesitantly. 

¡§Hello,¡¨ Andros James said awkwardly, ¡§I am Andros James of El¡Xum¡XKO-35 and Eltar.¡¨**_ _**

¡§Why two planets?¡¨Cassie asked with curiosity in her tone. 

¡§I had recently discovered that I was born on KO-35 before I was kidnapped.Zordon found me half-alive on a diplomatic mission and took me to Eltar in order to find a way to keep me alive.¡¨Andros James swallowed trying to repress the pain of the injuries he had sustained over the years of being Shadow and Phantom Ranger.¡§It was the Red Eltarin Ranger who suggested combining my life force with my ruby.¡¨**_ _**

¡§Is that why your are so dependent on your ruby now?¡¨Cassie asked softly. 

¡§Yes,¡¨ Andros James said and turned his head so Cassie would not see him wince.Cassie appeared automatically at his side. 

¡§Are you alright?¡¨Cassie asked concerned. 

¡§I am well,¡¨ Andros James said deadpan. 

¡§Take off your shirt.¡¨Cassie said in a commanding tone of voice.Andros James looked at her startle.Cassie blushed. 

¡§If you¡¦re not going to tell me at least let me see what¡¦s wrong, Andros James.¡¨Andros James nodded and took a deep breath before closing his eyes.He pulled his black and red shirt over his head and grunted with pain as he let his tunic drop on beside him on the bunk.He couldn¡¦t help but stare at her as he watched her examine his wounds. 

¡§Andros James!What did you do to this wound!¡¨Cassie hissed. Andros James looked down and flinched when he saw the deep gash re-open where Ecliptor had slashed him that morning on Hercuron and his red blood began oozing out.Cassie grabbed his arm and pulled him up and he swayed dizzily from loss of blood.He clinched his hand on his ruby and his normal vision was replaced by the data feed of his visor. 

Cassie asked Deca if she would leave them alone for a while and not let anyone intrude there. Deca had agreed and her camera blinked off.She removed a first aid kit from it's storage area to help Band-Aid his wound.Even before she looked up she knew he had flinched from the touch. 

¡§I¡¦m sorry.¡¨Cassie apologized softly. 

¡§S¡¦Okay¡¨ Phantom¡Xor Andros James¡Xsaid. ¡§I¡¦ll live.¡¨ 

¡§Are you and Andros related?¡¨Cassie asked. 

¡§Yes,¡¨ Phantom/Andros James said dryly.¡§You must have noticed that we look alike, making us twins.¡¨Cassie smiled involuntarily. 

¡§So what do I call you now?¡¨She asked. 

¡§Andros and Ashley has been calling me by my real name when we are alone but Phantom when I am with others.So, I believe it is your choice, Cassie.¡¨ 

¡§Ashley knows about this!¡¨Cassie exclaimed quietly.Andros James nodded. 

¡§Don¡¦t tell any of the others this but¡K¡¨ Andros James leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.Cassie nodded with understanding. 

¡§I see what you mean Andros James.¡¨Cassie tilted her head a bit.¡§Is that why he came back for us?¡¨Andros James looked thoughtful. 

¡§Subconsciously, yes,¡¨ Andros James said a moment later, ¡§But consciously he knew he needed help to rescue Zordon.¡¨ 

¡§You know, you¡¦re different from your brother.¡¨Cassie observed.Andros James grinned. 

¡§I¡¦ll take that as a complement.¡¨Andros James joked.Cassie let out an involuntary giggle. 

¡§By the way, thanks.¡¨ 

¡§For what?¡¨Andros James asked. 

¡§For your gift.¡¨Andros James smiled.¡§I loved it.How¡¦d you know that I¡¦ve wanted it?¡¨Andros James looked a bit sheepish. 

¡§I¡Kuh¡Kkinda asked Ashley since¡Kuh¡KI didn¡¦t know what to get you.¡¨ 

¡§That was sweet of you Andros James.¡¨Cassie said.¡§Thank you for the gift.¡¨ 

¡§Anything for you.¡¨Andros James said.Cassie paused in her wrapping and touched his cheek.Andros James smiled.

¡§I really like you Andros James.¡¨Cassie slowly leaned forward and kissed him gently. As she pulled back she stared into his eyes finding him staring back at her. 

¡§Cassie,¡¨ Andros James whispered. 

¡§Yes?¡¨ 

¡§You¡¦re incredible, and¡K¡¨Andros James took a deep breath.¡§And I¡KI¡Klove you.¡¨Cassie smiled and scoffed her toe on to the deck shyly. 

¡§I love you too, Andros James of KO-35 and Eltar¡K¡¨ 

Ashley awoke, tense, then last night¡¦s activity came crashing back to her and she smiled.She held her breath and heard soft breathing from above her. 

¡§I know you¡¦re awake Ashley,¡¨ Andros said from above her in an amused voice.Ashley blushed as she climbed out of bed and up to the top bunk where Andros had moved up to at 3 in the morning. 

¡§Morning,¡¨ Ashley said grinning sheepishly.Andros chuckled as he raised one hand to move her hair from her face.Then he sat up. 

¡§I guess I¡¦d better go.¡¨Andros sighed. _Was that disappointment on his face?_ Ashley wondered.

¡§Yeah, if the others catch a wind of this we¡¦ll never hear the end of it.¡¨Andros chuckled as he climbed down.When he reached the doorway he turned back to her. 

¡§Um¡KAshley.¡¨ 

¡§Yeah Andros? 

¡§It¡¦s a custom of my people to¡Kwhat I¡¦m trying to say is¡K¡¨ Andros paused and sighed. Knelling on one knee he took her hand and said, ¡§Ashley Hammond will you marry me at the end of June?¡¨Ashley¡¦s eyes widened.But something within her told her this was the Day.Ashley smiled at Andros who had changed so much from being reluctant and withdrawn to someone who will open up and smile once in a while.Her smile turned into a grin. 

¡§Yes,¡¨ Ashley whispered with tears of happiness in the corner of her eyes.¡§Yes Andros, I will marry you at the end of June.¡¨Andros grinned at her as she threw her arms around him tightly. 

¡§And now it begins.¡¨Andros said softly in her ears. 

You know the drill, tell me what you think! 


	5. Captured Again

**DISCLAIMER:** _Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane & all other PR characters are not mine.The only characters that are mine are the monsters and Phantom 2 whom I had decided to name¡K(Hey why am I telling you this?!) that will be making very **short** appearance later in this series__J.(If you would like to use them please let me know.)Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment & Fox Network and Keri is the property of Starhawk.I¡¦m not making any profit off this story.Someone else will also be writing under another name so don¡¦t be surprised if you see the continuation of this story that is under that name, for the series is still the same. _

**Chapter 5Captured Again **

By: SpaceRanger

** **

Andros James stepped on to the bridge finding his brother already up and working.Beside him was Ashley Hammond the Yellow Astro Ranger.He nodded at the peaceful scene, his brother could not have found a better person to complement his withdrawn attitude.Andros turned and smiled. 

¡§Morning.¡¨He said.It was then he noticed the reddish-gold ring on Ashley¡¦s finger; Andros James frowned at him although he knew his brother couldn¡¦t see it. 

¡§Good Morning, Andros, Ashley,¡¨ he replied, ¡§Andros, may I speak to you alone.¡¨His brother nodded, Ashley turned and waved at them before turning back to her controls. 

As soon as the lift slid closed his brother demorphed into his original self. 

¡§Andros, I know you did not just do what I think you did.¡¨Andros immediately knew what his brother was concern about.¡§You know the side effects to it why?!¡¨ 

¡§It was time.¡¨Andros said quietly.¡§I felt it.¡¨Andros James sighed. 

¡§You know as well as I do that when it is time, there is no stopping it.¡¨ Andros James nodded reluctantly. 

¡§It is a feeling I know only too well,¡¨ his brother replied.Then he put his hand on his shoulder.¡§Take care of yourself Andros and don¡¦t forget to tell Zhane about this so he can take over.I need to go back to Eltar.¡¨ 

¡§I know.¡¨Andros said smiling.¡§Thank you my brother.¡¨Andros James smiled back and touched his ruby changing back to the Phantom Ranger. 

¡§That¡¦s what brothers are for.¡¨Andros James replied. 

¡§Deck Six.¡¨Andros said. 

¡§Are you sure?!¡¨Zhane yelped.Ashley frowned and turned to face her husband-to-be and his best friend.The two were conversing telepathically and Zhane had just let it slip and talked out loud and mentally. 

¡§Zhane pip down.¡¨Ashley said.¡§T.J., Cassie, and Carlos well be woken up.¡¨ 

¡§Sorry.¡¨Zhane said sheepishly.A wave of pain flow through her and she groaned with agony, Andros was at her side the instant she fell to the deck. 

¡§Ashley are you okay?¡¨Those same words from her dream coming from the Andros shocked her. 

¡§It was you¡K¡¨ Ashley whispered before pain came crashing back to her. 

Zhane had managed to convince him to go down to the now deserted beach and as he walked along he felt the burning sensation again in his blood.He closed his eyes and summoned his training effectively stomping the fire into ember. 

Andros sensed danger behind him and he ducked.Orange fire blasted at him.Andros reached for his morpher and swore mentally when he realized that he did not bring it with him. 

¡§Hello Ranger.¡¨A familiar evil voice said. ¡§You¡¦re coming with me.¡¨Andros then felt something hit his head and blackness enveloped him. 

Zhane sat by Ashley¡¦s side as she slept.He knew that he didn¡¦t have to, but with Andros down on Earth, relaxing, it was the least he could do for him. 

¡§No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¨Ashley¡¦s voice cried out.Zhane quickly shook her awake. 

¡§Ash, are you alright?¡¨Zhane asked worriedly.Ashley opened her eyes and Zhane could see fear and disbelief in them.¡§What¡¦s wrong Ash?¡¨ 

¡§Andros has been captured by Darkonda.¡¨Zhane¡¦s eyes widened with disbelief. 

¡§Deca is this true?¡¨Zhane asked turning toward the camera. 

¡§I am no longer detecting Andros on Earth.¡¨Deca replied.Zhane swore under his breath. 

¡§Dammit,¡¨ Ashley swore out loud half-heartily.¡§Not again Andros, not again.¡¨Zhane sighed. 

¡§Deca inform the others and Phantom of what has happened.¡¨ 

¡§Yes Zhane.¡¨Deca replied 

¡§Ashley, how are you feeling?¡¨Zhane asked.Ashley frowned at his question. 

¡§I¡¦m okay.¡¨She replied Zhane sighed again. 

¡§No I¡¦m serious Ash,¡¨ Zhane said.¡§How are you feeling?¡¨ 

¡§Well my head hurts a little but other then that I feel fine. 

¡§Andros must have been hit on the head then.¡¨He muttered out loud. 

¡§How did you know that?¡¨Ashley asked with surprise on her face. 

¡§I don¡¦t care what Andros says.You have the right to know.¡¨Zhane said.¡§You and Andros are linked together so you are able to see what he sees and he can see what you see.¡¨ 

¡§How?¡¨She asked. 

¡§Um¡KYour ring Andros gave you.¡¨Zhane mumbled 

¡§What?!¡¨Ashley said wide eye her right hand went to the red and gold ring in her left hand. 

¡§Everyone has their own special ring on KO-35.¡¨Zhane explained.¡§I got mine after I had bonded with Kerone and it¡¦s still at my house waiting for the right moment to ask her.But Andros¡¦ ring was very strange.Ever since I was about 4 in Kerovan years I could remember him having it.He keeps it hidden from everyone.I had just happened to stumble upon it when I was searching for my books.He told me about his dream and made me swear not to tell anyone.When I asked him how he got it without being bonded, he told me he didn¡¦t know, and that my guess was as good as his.¡¨Ashley stared at him she reached into her shirt, pulled out a tiny and thin case that she had hidden in a pocket she had sewed into her yellow tank top, and remove the ring she had hidden there and handed it to Zhane. 

Zhane stared at the ring in his hand with wide eyes and stared at her and from her to the ring. 

¡§I¡¦ve always had mine too.¡¨Ashley said quietly. 

¡§This is more serious then I thought.¡¨Zhane said with detectable fear in his voice.Then he handed her back her ring.¡§Hold on to this ring Ash and don¡¦t lose it.¡¨Ashley nodded at him as she watched him walk out of the medical bay. 

¡§Are you certain?¡¨Phantom demanded to know.Zhane nodded his head. 

¡§Ashley just showed it to me.Andros don¡¦t have much time.¡¨ 

¡§What¡¦s going on?Other then the fact that Andros was captured?¡¨Cassie asked coming into the room. 

¡§We have to get him back quickly.I will teleport you to my ship when you are ready.¡¨ 

¡§Wait, I don¡¦t know what¡¦s going on but I¡¦m going to.¡¨ 

¡§But¡K¡¨ Phantom started to say. 

¡§Let her come Phantom.Ashley is her best friend and I don¡¦t think you want to let Phantom go alone, do you?¡¨Cassie shook her head.Phantom hesitated before answering, warily, ¡§Alright but hurry Andros don¡¦t have much time.I will debrief you when you are on board.Phantom out.¡¨ 

Andros James turned, looking around in bewilderment.He had transmitted the coordinates to the bridge of his ship but somehow ended up in the control room.The sound of teleportation made him turn around to see the other Rangers. 

¡§Why the Control Room?¡¨He asked. 

¡§We run the ship using the Battlelizer controlled by Andros.¡¨Ashley replied quietly.Andros James stared at them wide eye, sure the ship was more advanced and had the power to autopilot the ship but to keep the Delta Megaship running on autopilot constantly was ridiculous not to mention unheard of. 

¡§You didn¡¦t, after all, leave us any instruction manual on how to run this ship.¡¨ Cassie pointed out, ¡§Nor were you around to ask.¡¨Andros James nodded in understanding. 

¡§Ashley, may I borrow your morpher?¡¨Andros James asked.He took his ruby from it¡¦s place and place it in it¡¦s correct position.The he took Ashley¡¦s morpher and placed it in a different container. 

¡§What are you doing?¡¨Ashley asked. 

¡§In order to get to Andros without being detected we need the Delta Megaship¡¦s artificial intelligence on-line.¡¨Andros James explained as the red beam of the scanning ray turned green. 

¡§Why couldn¡¦t we have used your star fighter?¡¨ Zhane asked puzzled. 

¡§My star fighter is small and cannot hold this many people.Two is the maximum number it can hold.¡¨ 

¡§Scan done, identity confirmed, I am Keri, fluent in over four thousand forms of communications and capable of navigating ninety percent of the known universe. I am responsible for the everyday operation of all vital systems on this ship.How may I be of service?¡¨ 

¡§Keri, would you transfer us to the bridge?¡¨Andros James asked as he removed his ruby from it¡¦s the container and handing Ashley hers.Within a few seconds Andros James found himself on the bridge. 

¡§Keri scan for the Dark Fortress,¡¨ Zhane said. 

¡§The Dark Fortress has been located in the Kerova System.¡¨Andros James wrinkled his brow. 

¡§What in the universe are they doing there?¡¨He asked.Suddenly Ashley screamed.Andros James spun around and caught her.¡§And what is she doing to them?¡¨ 

¡§Ashley can you hear me?¡¨Zhane asked.Ashley nodded.¡§What do you see Ashley?¡¨ 

¡§Andros is laying on the ground and watching Ecliptor and Darkonda fight each other.¡¨ 

Andros James slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.Zhane looked at him grimly. 

¡§Let¡¦s do it,¡¨ Andros James growled, ¡§Keri lift off.Input EM cloak.¡¨ 

Andros laid, unmoving, on the ground where Darkonda had dumped him when Ecliptor had came out.Sparks flew on to him and he gritted his teeth daring not to scream.Then Darkonda exploded.Ecliptor turned and looked at him.For a long moment the two stared at each other before Ecliptor moved toward him.Then he picked him up and carried him over his shoulder and began walking steadily like he weighed nothing at all.For a moment there Andros felt a familiar presence in his mind before it flickered and disappeared. 

Ecliptor laid him gently on the ground near a river and put his hand on his forhead. 

¡§Humph,¡¨ Ecliptor grunted as he began washing away the dirt and gravel from Andros¡¦ wounds.¡§Can you talk?¡¨Andros focused on Ecliptor hoping he could get his message. 

*No, I can¡¦t and thanks.* 

¡§Humph,¡¨ Ecliptor grunted again.¡§It¡¦s no problem, I wanted a piece of Darkonda anyway.¡¨ 

*You¡¦re telepathic?!*Andros exclaimed. 

¡§No I¡¦m not, I can only pick up what you want me to hear,¡¨ _If Ecliptor could roll his eyes he would right then he would,_ Andros thought to himself as he watched him wash his wounds. 

¡§There,¡¨ Ecliptor said bandaging the last of his wounds.¡§You should be okay now.Try not to be by yourself next time, you were lucky that you hadn¡¦t had your morpher on or Darkonda would have destroyed it.¡¨ 

*Thanks Ecliptor.*Andros thought at him sleepily. 

¡§So how is it with you and the Yellow Ranger?¡¨Ecliptor teased.If Andros could right then, he would have widened his eyes and blush with embarrassment at Ecliptor¡¦s comment. 

*Was I that obvious?*Andros thought sheepishly. 

¡§Only to me, Astronama thinks badly of you two for wherever you go Ashley¡¦s always right behind you.She considers her as your bodyguard but I knew better.¡¨Andros laughed mentally.Then he closed his eyes. 

*Thanks.¡¨ 

Andros James felt Ashley grip his arm.Andros turned to look at his brother¡¦s girlfriend. 

¡§Ecliptor has destroyed Darkonda and is healing Andros.¡¨Andros James blinked. 

¡§ He¡¦s What?!¡¨Zhane exclaimed. 

¡§Ecliptor is tending to Andros¡¦s wound.¡¨Suddenly Ashley became wide eye and blushed. 

¡§Ecliptor knew.¡¨Ashley said still blushing. 

¡§He knew what?¡¨Cassie asked. 

¡§Ecliptor just asked Andros quote ¡¥how is it with you and the Yellow Ranger?¡¦¡¨Andros James blinked again and grinned. 

¡§I think I know where it is.¡¨Cassie piped up from her console. 

¡§You found it?¡¨Zhane asked wide-eyed.Cassie nodded and stepped away from the console allowing them to see what she had found. 

¡§Bingo!¡¨Zhane said grinning.¡§Let¡¦s go get it.¡¨ 

¡§Right!¡¨They said. 

When Andros awoke he spotted Ecliptor sitting cross-legged in front of him.As he turned his head to look around he saw a glint of a sword sticking out. 

¡§Ecliptor duck!¡¨Andros called hoarsely.Ecliptor ducked and smoke filed the air and Andros blinked quickly to clear his vision.Someone knocked him over his head again and he blacked out. 

When he at last awoke he found his vision blurry and reach up to rub his eyes.It was then he realized that he was chained to a wall.His vision finally cleared up and he found himself in a dungeon.He looked around and saw Quantrons at his cell he sighed quietly in his mind as he drifted off into sleep. 

There was a knock on her door and she rubbed her eyes sleepily struggling to wake up. 

¡§Come in,¡¨ She called yawning.Her door slid open reveling Phantom in his armor.¡§Hey Andros James, what¡¦s up?¡¨ 

¡§I must return to Eltar,¡¨ Andros James said.¡§I am going to be in the cryogenic tube for a few days.Phantom 2 will take my place.¡¨ 

¡§What¡¦s your replacement¡¦s name?¡¨She asked yawning. 

¡§He is a one-eighth Kerovan but mostly Eltarian and is called Hugo.¡¨**_ _**

¡§Hugo¡¦s that guard at Dimitria¡¦s home isn¡¦t he? And you *did* tell Cassie didn¡¦t you?¡¨Ashley said yawning yet again. Andros James nodded.The two friends sat in silence. 

¡§Well,¡¨ Ashley said smiling, ¡§Take care of yourself okay?¡¨ 

¡§I will, good-bye Ashley, tell Cassie I¡¦ll be back soon.¡¨Ashley nodded still smiling.Then in a flash of dark maroon Andros James disappeared.Ashley smacked her forehead in mock-disgust. 

¡§I forgot to ask him again!¡¨Suddenly, the alarm rang Ashley sighed as she tossed her blanket aside.¡§What is it Deca?¡¨**_ _**

¡§There is a monster in Stone Canyon.¡¨Ashley rolled her eyes.¡§Can this day get any worse?¡¨ 

You know the drill, tell me what you think! 


	6. The Escape

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane & all other PR characters are not mine.The only characters that are mine are the monsters and Phantom 2 whom I had decided to name Hugo who will be making a very **short** appearanceJ.(If you would like to use them please let me know.)Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and the Fox Network.One thing, those of you who watched Star Trek during Commander Spock¡¦s pon farr will know where I had gotten the idea.I¡¦ve taken it and twisted it to my own liking so it won¡¦t be exactly the same as pon farr.I would like to thank Signkat for all her advice and help regarding this story.I have taken one of her advice and the other advice I will fix in the next chapter, Chapter 7:The Discovery. _

**_ _**

**Chapter 6The Escape **

By: SpaceRanger

** **

Andros looked around with bewilderment as the Quantrons left.He sensed danger but it was not directed at him.Then he saw someone who looked familiar but he couldn¡¦t remember where he¡¦d seen it before. 

¡§Well powerless Kerovan,¡¨ it laughed evilly.Andros then recognized the disgusting creature. 

¡§Shut your trap Darkonda,¡¨ Andros shouted trying to attract attention.He started coughing and his chest became painful.He summoned the training he had received on Eltar and discovered that he had one cracked rib. 

¡§Big words from a weakling like you.¡¨Darkonda punctuated his sentence by punching the captured Ranger on his head.As soon as the blow hit something exploded within his mind and he realized that the danger was to¡KAshley!In his anger Andros had some how managed to be able to yank himself free from the wall. 

¡§What?!That¡¦s impossible!!!¡¨ 

_Anything *is* possible!_Andros thought to himself.He pulled the cuffs apart breaking free and he snatched Darkonda¡¦s sword out of his grasps and ducked.Darkonda threw a punch and Andros lift up the hand containing the sword and cut off Darkonda¡¦s hand. 

¡§ARGH!!!!!!!¡¨Darkonda yelped with pain.Andros then used his sword to slice through Darkonda.Darkonda exploded before Andros could turn away or shield his eyes, blinding him.He noticed his vision dimming and swore mentally.No time to worry about it now.Andros removed something from his pocket and slipped it on before running out of his cell. 

¡§Ahhh!!!¡¨Ashley yelped as she was slashed across her chest.Pain echoed through out her mind.The monster, known as Slaivia, was laughing at their attempt to destroy him.Zhane you¡¦d better hurry over here with Andros away we need you more then ever. 

¡§It¡¦s too bad your leader ain¡¦t here.I would have enjoyed killing him.But I¡¦ll settle for you!¡¨With that Slaivia planted his scaly sliver clawed hand and lifted her up in a fashion that reminded her too much of a choke slam.She was glad that her face was under a helmet for she knew that it would betray her feelings and she did not want that ugly monster to have the satisfaction of seeing the fear on her face.She quickly did a scan of her surroundings as she felt it squeeze her throat and found large boulder stones at the bottom. They don¡¦t call this Stone Canyon for nothing.Ashley thought dryly. 

¡§Good-bye Yellow Ranger,¡¨ Slaivia laughed gleefully.Ashley then felt herself being released from it¡¦s crutches and dropping, fast. 

*ANDROS!!!!!!!!*Ashley projected unknowingly with her mind as she grew closer to the stones.Someone snagged her hand and lifted her up on a familiar object; all she saw was a dark maroon cloak before she passed out. 

T.J. watched helplessly as he watched Slavia let go of Ashley over the cliff. 

¡§NO!!!!!¡¨T.J. gasped weakly.He and Ashley were the only ones who were conscious enough to fight back against Slavia the others were knocked out by Slavia¡¦s trap. 

¡§Next!¡¨Slavia said mockingly.It picked Cassie up and was about to turn when there were two flashes of silver fire and Phantom¡¦s black fire that was tinged with a little crimson.This was enough distraction to allow T.J. time to get off the ground and catch Cassie as she fell to the ground. 

¡§Ready Phantom 2?¡¨Zhane growled.T.J. could hear the bitter hatred in his voice. 

¡§Ready Zhane,¡¨ Phantom 2 agreed. 

¡§Count me in.¡¨Carlos snarled as he picked himself off the ground. 

¡§Don¡¦t forget me,¡¨ Cassie piped up as she struggled to stand. 

¡§Me too.¡¨T.J. said with narrowed eyes focused on Ashley¡¦s murder.T.J. drew his Astroblaster at the same time the others did. 

¡§Ready?¡¨Zhane and Phantom 2 asked.They nodded. 

¡§Fire!!!¡¨Five different colored beams of light hit the monster destroying it.Each of the Rangers slapped hands with the other for a job well done, congratulating each other.Suddenly, a green beam shot out from above.Within it, T.J. saw the monster grow in size.T.J. swore under his breath._These monsters just don¡¦t give up_ he thought to himself. 

¡§Zhane!¡¨T.J. shouted.¡§We¡¦re short on Rangers!Can you and Phantom 2 handle the Megaship?!¡¨ 

¡§Then who¡¦s going to drive the Mega Winger?¡¨Zhane yelled back. 

¡§We can use it when we really need help.¡¨Zhane nodded. 

¡§Alright then!Let¡¦s do it!¡¨ 

¡§We need Astro Megazord Power NOW!!!¡¨They shouted as one. 

¡§T.J. if you would¡K¡¨ Zhane said to him.T.J. grinned at the Silver Ranger who was currently occupying what was Andros¡¦ usual seat and there was nothing humorous about it. 

¡§It¡¦ll be my pleasure.¡¨T.J. said.¡§Mega V3 missile mode ready at your command.¡¨ 

¡§I¡¦ve got a lock.¡¨Cassie said from her position. 

¡§FIRE!!!!¡¨Zhane shouted as he fiddled with his Joystick and pressed the red button. 

¡§No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¨Slavia cried out before it exploded.T.J. turned to the others to make sure they were all still there.They weren¡¦t.T.J. blinked as he looked around again. 

¡§Hey guys?¡¨T.J. asked.Everyone stopped their conversation.¡§Where¡¦s Phantom 2?¡¨ 

Ashley opened her eyes and blinked with confusion at her surroundings.The figure that had save her was at the console.He almost seemed to smile at her before he disappeared into thin air. 

¡§Yellow Ranger!¡¨A familiar voice called.Ashley turned her head to see Phantom standing at the doorway. 

¡§Oh there you are.¡¨Phantom said with relief.¡§Are you alright?¡¨ 

¡§I¡¦m fine,¡¨ Ashley said.Extending her hand she said sleepily, 

¡§Hi I¡¦m Ashley Hammond of Earth.¡¨Phantom extended his hand 

¡§I am called Phantom 2.¡¨ 

¡§Oh then you must be Hugo.¡¨There was a sudden boom that jointed Ashley fully awake.Phantom 2 picked her up off the bed and teleported them out. 

¡§Ashley!!!¡¨Carlos exclaimed.¡§We thought you were¡Kwell¡K¡¨ 

¡§Dead?¡¨Ashley laughed shakily.¡§To quote one famous author ¡¥Reports of my death had been greatly exaggerated¡¦ or was that ¡¥have been greatly exaggerated¡¦? I don¡¦t know I can¡¦t think straight right now.¡¨ 

¡§That¡¦s not unusual,¡¨ Carlos joked. 

¡§HEY!!!¡¨Zhane pouted ¡§Jokes are *my* department.¡¨ 

¡§You were late on the punch line.¡¨T.J. teased. 

¡§What is this ¡¥pick-on-the-Silver-Ranger-day¡¦?!!¡¨Zhane said with mock-exasperation as he threw his hands up.Ashley stifled a giggle. 

¡§Yup!¡¨Cassie said grinning.¡§You are awfully fun to pick-on.¡¨ Zhane rolled his eyes with mock-resignation. 

¡§I give up!¡¨Zhane sighed.¡§Three against one is not exactly fair.¡¨ 

¡§Who says it was suppose to be fair?¡¨Carlos shot back. 

¡§What?!¡¨Zhane mock-shouted.¡§When *you* play a game or something you¡¦re *suppose* to play fair!¡¨ 

¡§Did I hear right?¡¨Cassie said with mock-surprise and wide eyes as she cupped her hand to her ear, ¡§Did Zhane just say something about playing fair?!¡¨ 

¡§Since when do *you* play fair Zhane?¡¨T.J. pointed out. 

¡§Huh,¡¨ Zhane admitted. ¡§Good point.¡¨Ashley grinned and shook her head at the scene as her friends continued their mock-argument. 

¡§Are they always like this?¡¨Hugo asked with disbelief in his voice. Ashley giggled and shook her head again. 

¡§Not always but Andros and I have always found it amusing to watch from the sidelines.Sometimes I join in although Andros doesn¡¦t.He¡¦d rather watch then participate.¡¨ 

¡§Hey guys did you know that Andros proposed to Ashley?¡¨ Zhane asked in a mischievous tone of voice. 

¡§Hey!¡¨Ashley protested, ¡§Since when did *I* become the object of your conversation?¡¨ 

¡§Andros did what?!!!¡¨T.J. said with amazement.Ashley turned bright red with embarrassment as all of their eyes toned in on her. 

¡§Did you say yes?¡¨Cassie teased. 

¡§Ashley did say yes to Andros.¡¨Deca offered, everyone but T.J. and Phantom 2 snickered.T.J. still had the look of amazement on his face.Ashley glared at Deca¡¦s eye/security camera who was trying it¡¦s best to get noticed after that comment. 

¡§Deca!You intruded on our privacy!¡¨Ashley scolded. 

¡§So he did do it!¡¨Carlos said laughing so hard he fell out of Ashley¡¦s seat that he was currently occupying.That brought laugher to all the Rangers and a smirk upon Ashley¡¦s face.

¡§Serves you right.¡¨Suddenly Ashley¡¦s exaustion, pain, fear, and close call rushed upon her so fast that she grew dizzy.The room spun and she fell unconscious. 

Andros looked at the stars as he lay on his side, where his ribs wasn¡¦t cracked as he waited for the Power to fully heal it.The stars were only a projected hologram but it made him peaceful.Usually.But it wasn¡¦t helping now.Andros sighed with annoyance.For some reason he couldn¡¦t sleep, a thought kept nagging at him. 

It¡¦s been several days now since his escape from Darkonda.He couldn¡¦t teleport to the ship since he hand no morpher or communicator nor could he even attempt to fly the velocifighter he had stolen back to the Megaship.As he lift up his blanket he wondered idly if the Megaship was still in orbit around Earth._Probably,_ Andros thought.He had been able to get a scrabbled message to Phantom telling him where he could find Ashley.Phantom sent the message back telling him about his replacement.Just a while ago Phantom 2 sent a message to him telling him Ashley was safe.He felt his heart beat hard and fast against his rib cage at the thought of Ashley.Andros groaned.Gods no one told him it would feel like this.But then he understood for he could not describe this feeling, he doubt that anyone could. 

Andros¡¦ fingers twitched, he had dreamed of Ashley every night even before he met her.He didn¡¦t understand why.During that time he had not known of her name just that he had loved her and when he had awoke he shook it off as a hallucination.That is until he saw her that day on the Megaship.Somehow he had recognized her on the bridge as the one in his dreams.He mentally slapped himself for treating her so cold and vowed that when he returned he would apologize to her.He was glad that Ashley was so persistent with him.Then he grinned, but I¡¦m still not going to wear shorts or even a short-sleeve shirt no matter what she said._She drives me crazy enough as it is.Considering where he was he added, __Even when I¡¦m* this* far away from her. _

He then remembered the kissed they shared when Tommy brought him back to the ship and let out an involuntary moan of pleasure.He couldn¡¦t control himself.But he knew he had no one to blame but himself.His body ached, not with pain, but for someone and his soul agreed.He felt his blood on fire and he was feverish, all he could hear was the sound of his blood roaring loudly in his ears.He longed for the only person in the universe who could quench his desires and the fire burning within his veins.Andros let out another groan; it occurred to him that he was, perhaps, losing his sanity but that thought was lost as soon as it came._By the Powers Ashley, why do we have to be so far apart?Andros thought feverishly.Andros closed his eyes and gritted his teeth trying to get rid of the burning sensation that threatened to burn away his body, his mind, and his soul.It had worked before and there was no harm in trying to do that again.Try as he might he couldn¡¦t, and then he remembered what his teacher had told them. _

_*Flash* _

_He and Zhane were sitting in the middle of the room trying as hard as they can not to dose off in class.They had spent all of last night training to become Rangers.The teacher didn¡¦t care if they slept in class for he had known how hard it was to become Rangers and allowed them to sleep there.The two had often come by to catch up on their studies often.Today they were discussing about love.Andros didn¡¦t remember how they had gotten into that conversation but it did perk his interests enough to keep him awake as he listened with fascination. _

_¡§¡KAfter a few more years, depending on who your bond mate is you would feel within yourselves when it is the *Day* for you.Now we labeled it as the *Day* because that¡¦s when you know when you can propose to her and when you¡¦d say *Yes* to him.And then *it* begins.¡¨ _

_¡§What do you mean by *it* begins?¡¨Zhane had asked. _

_¡§The burning of you blood, the urgings and desire you will feel.¡¨ Their teacher explained.¡§You will understand when you are that age.Now where was I¡KOh right, when you feel these symptoms you would want to be with your bond mate when it happens or these symptoms will hit you full force.The further you are away from your bond mate the stronger your need for each other and when that happens all of your training you learned to stifle your desires will no longer work.And when this goes unheeded you will die¡K¡¨ _

_*Flash* _

Andros shivered as the words echoed within his mind and curled himself into a tight ball.His teacher was right.His blood was leaping up higher and higher by the minute found himself burying his mind in nothing else but the thought of *her.*Andros then uncurled himself and turned to lay on his back suddenly a vortex opened in front of him and enveloped him. 

Andros blinked at the sudden light change and it cooled his desires a bit as his curiosity got the best of him.Then he saw *her* and his breath caught.Flames leaped out again as she turned her gaze to him and their eyes locked. 

He wasn¡¦t sure who moved first, him or her but a large part of his mind didn¡¦t care for *She* was in his arms once again.He heard her cry silently against him and he pulled her away gently enough so he could see her face. 

Ashley felt tears stream down her face but she didn¡¦t care.Andros pushed her away far enough so she could look into his hazel eyes.She saw several emotions flicker within them: Happiness, Sadness, Concern, and the longing Passion.Her control snapped and she found herself leaning forward and she closed her eyes just before their lips touched. Ashley felt him respond to her unspoken demands and lifted a hand to run his fingers through her hair and he nudged her mouth open gently.He ran his tongue lightly over her lips, pulling her a little closer and letting his hand slide around behind her neck. 

Ashley couldn¡¦t stand it, she squirmed to get closer, moving her hands up to his shoulders. Her tongue met his and she pressed closer to him.Andros wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again and she linked her hands behind his neck and returned his kiss.He stroked her hair distracting her so much she couldn¡¦t focus on anything but their kiss, the feel of his arms around her, and his warmth was flowing into her. 

She felt his hands running gently down her back sending shivers down her spine. 

She felt him hesitate but she wouldn¡¦t allow it.She had missed Andros before but these past few days gnawed at her.She felt a need for him, something she just couldn¡¦t explain but it got worse with every day.She needed Andros¡K no¡K she *wanted* Andros.Her hand slid down his chest, and felt him kissing her neck, lower and lower, until his lips were on her collarbone. The fingers of her free hand were caressing his hair. 

Suddenly Andros stopped and she saw him look at her with pleading and scared eyes. 

¡§What¡¦s wrong, Andros?¡¨She asked with a husky voice.His body protested against his withdrawal from her 

¡§Ashley, don¡¦t do this to me once I start I won¡¦t be able to stop,¡¨ Andros pleaded.He hoped she would ignore his warning.Then he added indicating their surroundings, ¡§And¡K we¡¦re in a public place.¡¨Ashley looked at him with an amused look on her face 

¡§Andros, this isn¡¦t a public place this is my Dream Wonderland.¡¨Andros blinked confused and as he continued to ignore his body¡¦s protests. 

¡§Huh?¡¨Andros asked.Ashley smiled and beckoned him to follow her. 

They rounded the bend and he found himself in front of Ashley¡¦s house.Andros blinked 

¡§Wasn¡¦t your house surrounded by other houses?¡¨He asked.Ashley smiled and nodded. 

¡§And this is my dream.¡¨Andros smiled at her words. 

¡§Our Dream,¡¨ Andros corrected and pointed to the KO-35 Eternal Falls and the multicolored telekinesis ball beside the house.Ashley giggled and he turned toward her and her brown eyes met his. 

His fight against his desires was lost when she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.The heat of her body against his was make him crazy causing him to forget about everything he had ever known and thought.It was like letting lose a flood shield for suddenly all of his pent up feeling he had kept within himself burst open and he found himself kissing her harder then he intended and his body became even more feverish where she pressed against him. 

Ashley broke away from him long enough to ¡¥teleport¡¦ them into her room.Andros pushed her into the bed and she grabbed him pulling him on to her.He moaned involuntarily as she ran her fingers through his hair and dimly realized that his mind wasn¡¦t controlling his body any more, his heart and desire was. 

¡§It is 7 o¡¦clock,¡¨ A familiar voice said. 

¡§Thanks Deca,¡¨ Ashley yawned.Deca blinked at her and her red light blinked off.Ashley turned her head to look out the window as she usually would before she got out of bed and blinked.Andros was lying beside her with his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face.One side of her lips quirked and she wished for a camera so she could be able to see his peaceful expression everyday.She then realized that he had one arm around her and she smiled as she snuggled up against him. 

¡§Andros...¡¨ She whispered unable to believe where she was waking up if she wasn¡¦t already. 

_Am I still dreaming?She wondered.Andros chose that moment to wake up and blinked up at her. _

¡§Ashley?¡¨Ashley smiled at the uncertainly in his tone and kissed him. 

¡§You¡¦re on the Megaship,¡¨ she whispered. 

¡§How?¡¨Ashley shrugged her shoulders. 

¡§I was hoping you could tell me.But right now, I don¡¦t care, as long as you¡¦re here.¡¨ 

¡§Yeah¡K¡¨ Andros said.Ashley didn¡¦t want to leave right now but she knew she had to.She kissed him one last time before she slipped out of her bunk, showered, and dressed.Andros was gone when she came out and as she headed for the holding bay she wondered if he regretted last night. 

*Actually no,* Ashley heard in her mind. 

*Hey!*Ashley sighed dreamily and thought teasingly back at him.*Don¡¦t you know it¡¦s *rude* to invade people¡¦s thoughts?*Ashley could hear him chuckle at her and she grinned. 

¡§Ash?¡¨Someone called. 

*Gotta go, I¡¦ve got company.See you at breakfast.* 

*Right.* 

¡§ASHLEY!!!!!!¡¨Several voices called out.Ashley blinked and looked around her seeing her friends and, recognizing the posture, Phantom 1 gathered at the table. 

¡§What?¡¨Ashley asked puzzled but unable to keep her grin off her face as she punched in her order. 

¡§Are you alright?¡¨Carlos¡¦s concern voice asked.Ashley raised an eyebrow puzzled at his question as she took her food from the Synthetron and made her way to her seat. 

¡§Of course I¡¦m okay, why won¡¦t I be okay?¡¨Ashley didn¡¦t miss the look that was exchanged between Carlos and T.J._Those two can really get on peoples nerves._But she was too happy so she decided to ignore the exchange and ¡¥apple-pie¡¦ their beds later.She mischievously formed other plans to get back at them. 

Soon she lost interest in her plans and her thoughts went back to Andros and she sighed contently. 

¡§You aren¡¦t, by chance, thinking about Andros were you?¡¨Cassie asked with a knowing tone Ashley blinked. 

¡§How did you know?¡¨ She asked blushing. 

¡§You sighed.¡¨Ashley sighed with mock-irritation then noticed Andros at the doorway. 

*I need a little help here,*Andros grinned at her. 

¡§Who sighed?¡¨Andros said with an amused tone of voice looking at all in the world like he just came in instead of standing there long enough to catch the end of their conversation.Everyone spun around as best as they could on their stools to look at him.Everyone¡¦s jaw dropped. 

¡§Andros!!!¡¨Carlos said shaking his head with a grin, ¡§You did it again.¡¨ 

¡§Yeah we should start calling you Houdini.¡¨T.J. agreed stuffing his face with waffles. 

¡§T.J.!¡¨Cassie exclaimed making a face, ¡§Chew before you swallow that¡¦s disgusting!!!¡¨T.J. mock-pouted at her. 

¡§Is it really my fault that you feel it is necessary to chew the waffles 100 times before swallowing?¡¨Cassie rolled her eyes. 

Ashley watched as Andros shook his head amused at the scene.And Phantom chuckled from his position, nodded at them, and left the holding bay. 

*Hey Ashley, I¡¦m going to be up on the bridge okay?* 

*Okay Andros, just don¡¦t over work yourself.*Andros grinned at her. 

*I won¡¦t.*Ashley giggled at his innocent ¡¥puppy face¡¦ _Does he know how cute he looks like that?_She thought to herself as she waved at him. 

Andros tensed as he heard a shriek coming from the holding bay, dropping his pad he ran toward the sound. When he got there he screech to a stop and stared at the scene with raised eyebrows. 

T.J. was pouring his juice over Cassie who was keeping her eyes tightly shut and throwing ice everywhere. Ashley was sitting on Carlos reaching for her backpack and punching him while Carlos stretched his hand out of her reach laughing at her attempt to get her backpack back. Zhane was sneaking up behind Ashley with a bowl of something Ashley called ¡§Macaroni and Cheese.¡¨ Ashley shrieked as Zhane dumped the contents over her head. 

¡§Zhane you Son of a -----¡¨ Ashley mock-growled and began chasing Zhane around the room. Carlos walked over to the Synthetron and removes a pie as Zhane and Ashley ran by him. Ashley snatch up the pie and throws half of it at Zhane while the other half was on Carlos¡¦ face. Andros shook his head then cleared his throat, loudly. Everyone at once stopped what they were doing and looked at him guiltily. 

¡§What¡¦s going on here?¡¨ His friends exchange a glace with each other and replied as one. 

¡§Nothing,¡¨ Andros raised his right eyebrow at them. 

¡§Who started this?¡¨ Everyone turned their head toward T.J. 

¡§What?!!¡¨ T.J. exclaimed, ¡§I might have done it but Zhane started this.¡¨ 

¡§WHAT?!!!¡¨ Zhane yelped, ¡§I¡¦m not the one who splashed grape juice all over Cassie!!!!!¡¨ 

¡§Well *I* certainly didn¡¦t do it!¡¨T.J. shot back, ¡§The juice fly up on it¡¦s own.And I certainly couldn¡¦t have done since *I* happen to *not* have telekinesis.¡¨ Andros successfully stifled a grin as the two argue back and forth. 

¡§Never mind, all of you clean up yourselves and this room before Deca does something drastic.¡¨ Andros said. His teammates groaned. Andros left and headed towards the Engine Room, once in the lift Andros gave into his laughter that he was holding back. 

You know the drill, tell me what you think! 


End file.
